Sonic High
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Enjoy a full year of high school with Drama, action, humor and much more! Alot of couples, alot of onesided junk, you will have to figure out the couples yourself so Read and Reveiw plese.Story is better then the summary! They are also humans in this stor
1. First day: Beginings

"As if.." Wave grumbled as she entered her room. "There is no way _Shorty_ is smarter then me."

Jet raised an eyebrow as he looked at Storm who was on the other side of the hallway glaring at her, Jet sighed and walked between the glares. "Alright, Ladies, Please!"

Wave looked away, she mumbled something to herself and she closed her door. "HEY! I"M NOT A GIRL!!"

Jet rolled his eyes and walked back towards his room to go to sleep tonight, hoping that Wave and Storm were not going to fight tonight.

Jet jumped onto his bed and slammed his face into his pillow, he was already tired. "If it wasn't for that Hedgehog.."

Jet rolled onto his side and looked at Wave's laptop that she left in his room, he was tempted to look what was in it. _But she will murder me if she figures it out._

"STORM!!!!!"

Jet Groaned, _this is going to be a VERY long night_.

* * *

Storm stood at Wave's door, drooling. He stared hard right at Wave, who was only wearing mear underware. She was hissing and Growling, don't forget about the blushing as well.

"What is it St-" Jet was asking as he glanced at Wave, he fell over with a nose bleed. Wave figured if she went closer to the door, they would have a better look so she reached for her blankets and covered herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING IN MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" Wave Screamed as she frew her pillow at Storms face, he fell over and he landed right next to Jet.

"Ewww, boss... Whats with the blood???" Storm asked as he rolled out of the blood, Wave raised a eyebrow and this time chucked her wrench at Storm, Koing him.

Jet made his way to his feet, the nose bleed was gone by now and he smirked at her. "What is going on?"

But Wave just noticed that he was only in his Boxers. "Well... I.... Storm...."

"Spill it."

"Storm walked in while I was changing," Wave sighed as she sat down on her bed, she glanced at Jet. "Stupid moron."

Jet looked around and took a step in her room, she glared at him. "Do you want me in here or not?"

"NO!"

"Jeez, take a chill pill." Jet grumbled as he walked out and looked at her, he closed the door. "Have fun changing."

"You too."

* * *

Jet glimmered his eyes at Storm as he made breakfast, Storm sat down and looked at Jet. "What now?"

Wave stumbled into the kicthen, looking at Jet and Storm. She sat down on across of Storm and glared at him. "_You._"

Storm laughed as he got up and got his food, grinning. "What ever Wave."

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Wave screamed as she walked over to him and slapped him hard across the cheek, he screamed in pain. "Serves you right."

"Please," Jet grumbled. "Don't fight. Just for one day Okay?"

Wave simply nodded as she walked up to him put her arms around him to grab a piece of bacon from the pan. "Why do you cook? I'm a girl, I can cook."

"Ermmm, That wouldn't taste good." Storm grumbled to himself.

Jet was speechless, he was to surprised of when Wave put her arms around him. He turned around, expecting her to be gone. But she was still there, standing there with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Mmm?" She manadge to get out from the bacon.

But her face was beat red. They were both frozen together, Storm grinned. "Look, a balloon!"

But there was a ballon, right out the door.

Jet grinned, this was his time to shine. He placed his mouth on the piece of bacon, she blushed even more. She tried to inhale the bacon, it work yes, but when she did, his mouth was pulled towards her mouth. They kissed from a piece of bacon. But she was still trying to get rest of the bacon.

After a minute she let go of the bacon and he ate it. She turned around, she walked away with a hand raised in the air.

Jet knew that she liked it, he turned back around to finish cooking the two of them's breakfast.

* * *

Wave frew her stuff around looking for her vest for her school uniform, she sighed as she found it and placed it over her dress up shirt. She walked into Jet, she blushed as she looked at him. "Get away from me."

"Fine, fine. Don't blame me when you get lost." Jet grumbled as he walked away from her, she looked at her feet as she walked towards.

Storm walked up to Jet and he placed his hand on Jet, grinning. They began to talk about who knows what, as they walked out of their "house".

Five minutes into walking they found Sonic and Amy, she was already clung onto him. Sonic was sighing, until he saw Jet. He escaped from Amy's grasp and started to race Jet, leaving Amy, Wave and Storm behind.

Amy whined as she got up from the ground and glared at the way that Sonic went, she walked up to Wave and smiled. "He-ya Wave, whats up?"

"Nothing," Wave moaned as she put her hands into her pockets and began to walk towards their school. "What about you?"

"You know, same old same old, chasing Sonic... Bothering Knuckles... Teasing Knuckles..." Amy went on and on.

Blaze ran up to the two of them, waving and smiling as she did. "Hey!"

Wave smiled and Amy grinned. "How was your night?"

"Awesome!" Blaze cheered. "Yours?"

"Same old same old." Amy mumbled. "Where's Rouge?"

"For all we know, possibly making out with Knuckles." Wave said, the three of them laughed as Silver walked to Blaze, grabbing her hand.

"I got to go, see you two later!" Blaze said as she ran off with Silver.

Amy and Wave grinned at each other and kept walking. "Hello Ladies."

They both groaned and turned around to look at Rouge. "Hi."

"Whats up?" Rouge asked.

"What took you so long? Did you make out with Knuckles this morning or what?" Wave asked as she began to walk again.

"How did you know?!" Rouge was appalled.

"I dunno," Wave lied.

Amy giggled and ran up to the two of them, she went between them and smiled as soon as they entered pass the school gates. "Were heeerrreeee!"

"Yeah," Wave groaned as she walked off to find Jet and Storm, who were talking away with Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow. She sat down next to a tree and rested against it.

Storm was looking around for something to blow his nose into at the time, so he made Wave stand up and he ripped of her vest. Blowing his nose into it.

"_**STORM**_!!!!" She yelled as she glared at him. "Why did you do that? That's the only one I have!"

"I couldn't find anything else.." He looked at her and handed the vest back to her. "Want it back?"

"EW! No!" She yelled as she slapped it out of his hand, he held it in pain and all of the other guys began to laugh at him. "That's disgusting!"

Jet grinned. "Then why did you come over to us 'disgusting' guys?"

"To get away from Amy and Roug-"

"WHERE IS SHE!!!" Knuckles screamed as he pinned her up to the tree.

"Uh... Right there," Wave pointed right behind him and he dropped her to run up to Rouge, he began to make out with her right there.

"Okay, ew." Wave groaned. She looked at Sonic and Shadow who were fighting away about something about fakers, Wave rolled her eyes.

Eventually, the only people left at the tree was Wave, Storm and Jet. Storm smiled. "Hey, you two wou-"

"Shut UP Storm!" Wave groaned as she pushed Jet away from Storm's big mouth and into the school. She stopped once they were far enough away from him, she looked at Jet. "Do you ever get tired of him?"

"Not really," Jet said as he walked away.

Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo and Cream ran up to her and tackled her to the ground, she laughed. "Can you please get off?"

Cosmo and Cream got up, but the other three still were on her. "Not until you say you like Jet!"

"But I don't!" Wave groaned.

"LIER!" Amy yelled.

"I don't like him!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Cream grinned, she pulled a bucket of water from who knows where and she splashed it on Wave. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"For denying your love to Jet!" Amy grinned. "You still totally like him."

"In like second grade!" Wave moaned. "Why do you do this to me every..."

"Why arnt you wearing your vest today?" Blaze asked. "Because I can see through your shirt, NOT THAT I WAS LOOKING! I WOULD NEVER LOOK THERE!"

"Storm blew his nose in it and I wasn't going to wear it." Wave mumbled. "Who would want to wear boogers?"

"Ew, no." Blaze and Rouge replied.

Amy grinned. "You still like him."

"DO NOT!" Wave yelled and who ever was near them all looked at the six of them and raised a eyebrow. "Great.."

Rouge took a turn with her now. "Why deny? You can do stuff with Jet like Stuff I do with Knuckles!"

Everyone's expression was turned into a disgusted face. "Uh, no!"

"Come on Wave, people who deny their love mean that they like them!" Blaze grinned.

"But I really don't!" Wave muttered. "But things have been weired lately..."

"Like what?" The others asked as they got in her face.

"... Never mind," Wave said as she shoved them off of her. "Ask Jet yourself."

Cosmo and Cream followed her, they turned there heads and winked at the other girls. Amy looked at Rouge. "What are they doing?"

"Going to get the juicy stuff." Rouge grinned as she turned around and she walked into her homeroom, Amy and Blaze went to theirs.

* * *

Everyone sat at the lunch table, it was so full that they had to put two whole tables together so all of them could sit together. Most of the time, Amy, Wave, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Jet, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver and Storm sit at the first one, then at the other table is Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Shade, Sally, Chris, Charmy and Espio.

Jet and Sonic were already fighting, Shadow and Knucles were making a suitable conversation. Wave groaned as she slammed her head on the table. Amy and Blaze were talking over Wave's head, Rouge was sitting and had her eyes glued onto Knuckles. Silver and Storm were eye to eye in hatred.

Jet looked over at Wave, and he grinned and whispered something in Sonic's ear. Sonic nodded. "Hey Amy, whats up?"

Amy looked at Sonic. "You are acutully talking to me!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "So what's up?"

Wave looked at him. "The cealing already!"

Jet and Sonic looked at each other and raised a eyebrow. "Okkayyy."

"Anyways," Sonic said. "How was your night?"

"I was following you around!" Amy said sweetly. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, Yeah." Sonic groaned.

Sonic looked at Jet, he nodded. Jet looked at Wave who was talking to Amy about who knows what because they were whispering. His eyes, however, saw her still pretty good what shirt, which is still see through. "Why is your shirt wet?"

Wave looked at him and she gasped, she slid down so everyone could only see her face. "Blame Cream."

Rouge handed over her vest. "I don't need it."

Wave put it on. "Its like Ten sizes too big!"

"Deal with it!"

"Fine."

Jet was still looking at her. "So, why did Cream do that?"

"Well.." Amy started. "We were talking and she was denying stuff so Cream dumped a bucket of water on her."

Jet's eyes made it to the other table and looked at Cream, he wanted to smile at her and say good job, but he didn't. He was afriad the Wave would be the crap out of him.


	2. First day: Dodge ball

It all came down to the end of the day, the girls were all fighting who was going into the locker room first, then Rouge walked right in. Everyone followed her. "Alright, I'll be leader."

"Why you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm most beautiful." Rouge snapped.

Wave groaned. "That's great! Now lets just get to the gymnasium now!"

So all of the girls in the gym class went out to the gym, they looked over to where the guys were supposed to be. "Its the first day, must have-"

"ARGGHHHHH MOVE IT SONIC!" The guys yelled as Sonic ran into the room with his sonic speed. All of the other guys came out running, but now as nearly fast as Sonic, execpt for Shadow who walked into the room.

"ALRIGHT, LINE UP!" Their teacher yelled and everyone lined up on the line, they all looked at their new Gym teacher. "Haha, you acutally thought I would be mean now would you? But I'm not!"

"That's good." Shadow grumbled under his breath.

"WHATS THAT ?!" The teacher yelled. "Anyways, I'm Mrs. Keal, you gym teacher."

Wave glanced at Jet who smirked. "NO SMIRKING."

"YES MAM!" Jet said with a salute.

She went into a sweet voice. "That's great."

Sonic grinned and whispered to Amy. "Mood swings.."

Amy looked at him and whispered back at him. "PMS."

"WHATS THAT! DO YOU WANT TO DO FIFTY PUSH UPS?!" Mrs. Keal asked.

"NO MAM!" Sonic and Amy saluted her.

"That's great, now sense the school doesn't have much money, we have to go by grades in the changing rooms. You know your grade, so find the one that says your grade."

But most of them were in the same grade. "Mam,"

"Yes Miss...??" Mrs. Keal asked.

Wave looked at her. "Sw-"

"HAWK!" Amy and Blazed yelled.

"Miss. Hawk?"

Wave had a deep blush on her face as she looked at her teacher. "Umm, what do you mean? Do you mean like the boys and girl in the same grade share a changing room?"

"Yes."

Amy, Blaze and Wave looked at each other. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MOVE IT! TO YOUR LOCKER ROOMS!" Mrs. Keal yelled as they ran for their locker rooms.

Amy looked at her locker room changing "buddies", she groaned, no one she knew beside Cosmo, Charmy, Cream and Tails. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I DON'T GET TO SEE SONIKKUU CHANGING!!!"

Tails looked at her.

"Eh, did I say that out loud?" Amy asked him and he nodded. "Great."

* * *

In the other locker room there was Blaze, Silver, Jet, Wave, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Shade, Sally and some random other people in their grade. Everyone looked at each other and sighed.

"What a long gym class this is going to be."

Mr. Eggman walked in. "Hello class, I am your locker room teacher-"

"Why do we need a locker room teacher?" Sonic asked.

"Shut it Maurice!" Mr. Eggman said, everyone started to laugh, Shadow chuckled. "To teach you how to change properly."

"...."

"Alright, should we start with the boys? Or the Girls???"

Everyone ran past him, for the bathroom and knocked him out cold. Shadow looked at him, tempted to shoot him with his gun, but he put it back. "There is nothing big enough for me!"

All the guys looked at Rouge and grinned. "Just find the next largest thing then!"

"OKAY!" Rouge said as she picked up a random shirt and threw off her school uniform T-Shirt at Knuckles, all the guys had a nosebleed. The girls moaned. Cream walked in to get her backpack, but quickly walked back out when she saw Rouge.

"PUT A SHIRT ON ALREADY ROUGE!!!!!!!!!!!" The rest of the girls screamed.

Rouge rolled her eyes and pulled a shirt on over her head. It was a little more then a little tight. Knuckles grinned, he walked over to her. "Lets go baby."

They left. "Finally." Blaze replied, folding her arms.

"Slut." Sally managed, before walking into a changing room.

Shade was being held back by Wave. Wave was the only thing stopping WW III.

Sally walked back in with a very revealing shirt, trying hard enough to get Sonic's attention. "Hi Sonic,"

Sonic zipped past her and ran out of the door.

Jet grinned as he threw off his shirt, trying to nail Wave, but his throw was so awful that it hit Shadow. Shadow immediately pointed his gun at Jet, he gulped and gave a shy smile, then he removed his pants.

Shade had finally calmed down and started to change, Wave turned around for the basket of extra clothes.

Shadow walked out of the locker room, grinning. Shade was following him.

Silver has having difficulties trying to find a pair of pants that would fit him, he groaned and got stuck wearing something really tight. He walked out, Jet followed. The two girls left looked at each other, they smiled and walked out of the locker room together.

"Reminder Blaze, don't look at Silver." Wave said as they pasted him.

"Yep," She said.

They found Amy running past them, trying to get fast enough so she would be as fast as Sonic himself. She stopped and layed down on the gym floor to get some rest.

"STAND UP AMELIA!" Mrs. Keal yelled as Amy quickly made it to her feet.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL START CALLING YOUR NAMES OFF, TELL ME HERE WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME!" Mrs. Keal yelled. "MISS. AMELIA ROSE!"

"Here!" Amy called out.

"MR. MUARICE HEDGEHOG!"

"Here!" Sonic called.

"BLAZE CATTY!"

"Here!" Blaze yelled.

"JET HAWK!"

"Here!"

"WAVE HAWWK!"

Wave lowered her eyes, she didn't give a response. "WAVE HAWK?"

"My name is Wave Swallow." Wave grumbled to herself then looked at Mrs. Keal. "Here."

"SILVESTER HEDGEHOG!"

"Here!" Silver yelled.

"KNUCKLES PUNCH!"

"Here!"

"ROUGE BAT!"

"Here."

"SHADE EHCINDA?!"

"HERE!"

"SALLY ACORN?"

"HERE!"

"CREAM RABBIT?!"

"Here!"

"COSMO PLANT?"

"Here."

"MILES PROWER?!"

"Here!"

"SHADOW HEDGEHOG!!!!"

"Right here," He groaned.

"WHATS THAT?"

"HERE! MAM I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"That's everyone..." She said as she looked at her list. "So today we are going to play... anyone want to guess?"

"Truth or Dare?" Amy asked.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone else asked.

"Actually," Mrs. Keal looked at Amy. "that's right."

"WHAT??!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Just kidding, jeez. It's a crowd favorite, DODGEBALLL!!!!!!!!!!!"

The guys grinned. "YES!"

Rouge and Amy grinned. "YES!"

Wave and Blaze looked at each other. "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

" MR. HEDGEHOG!" Mrs. Keal yelled. "FIRST TEAM-"

"Which one?" Sonic, Shadow and Silver asked.

"MAURICE!" She yelled and Sonic zipped up to where she was pointing. "HAWK! GET OVER HERE!"

Wave and Jet looked at her. "...."

"I SAID HAWK!" She yelled. "MOVE IT GREEN BOY!"

Jet walked up to where she was pointing to. "Okay, sorry to be mean and all... But take a chill pill..."

"WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled.

"Nothing..."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" She looked at Sonic. "You start, chose a girl."

Sonic looked at Both Amy and Rouge, his eyes kepted switching between them. "uh..... Rouge?"

"SONIKKUUUU!!!! WHY??!?!?!?!?!?!" Amy yelled.

"Sorry Amy, but she is kinda more vicious at times.." Sonic said.

"YOU WANT VICIOUS?!" Amy screamed. "I'LL GIVE YOU VICIOUS!"

Jet looked at Amy. "Rosie."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME HAAAWWWWKKKk?~!??!?!?!?!?!" Amy screamed.

"Nothing..." He said and Amy walked over to him. "You can peg Sonic all you like now."

Amy grinned.

Sonic looked at the guys. "Shadow!"

Shadow walked over to him, glaring.

"Uh.... KNUCKLES!"

"YEAH!!!" Knuckles cheered and high fived each other, then he glared at Amy. "What ever,"

Amy flared her nose.

Sonic looked at the other girls. "Well, crap.... Sally.."

Amy was burning up in hatred.

Jet looked at all of the other girls. "Shade..."

"YEAH!" Shade cheered and ran over to Knuckles, Rouge was giving her death glares.

Amy frowned.

Sonic grinned. "Tails my good pal."

"YAY!" Tails cheered.

Rouge groaned.

Amy was still sending invisible daggers at Sally.

Jet glanced at the rest of the guys, which, was Silver. "Silver..."

"YAY! FINALLY A PERSON I CAN STAND!!!!" Amy cheered.

"Woopie.." Silver said as he walked over to his team.

Sonic looked at the remaining players, Wave, Blaze, Cream and Cosmo. "Uh.... CREAM!"

Everyone stared at him with disbelief.

Jet grinned. "HAWKKKK!!!!"

Wave sighed and Blaze was about to cry. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE WITH SONIC!"

"I'm still left you know..." Cosmo grumbled.

"Oh, YAY!" Blaze cheered.

"Blaze." Sonic demanded.

"Aww..."

"Guess we get Cosmo.." Jet mumbled.

Jet groaned, they were totally going to lose.

Amy smacked a dodge ball with her hammer, it went flying into Sally's face. "YES!"

"The game hasn't even started yet Amelia!" Mrs. Keal, she blew the whistle and the game started.

Sonic and Shadow dashed to the front and threw as many dodgeballs as they could behind them. Then, each person on their team grabbed a dodgeball and looked at Cosmo. "Heh heh heh..."

"NOOO!" Tails screamed. "NOT COSMO!"

But, it was too late. Cosmo had been smacked with the dodgeball 6 different times. She squealed in pain as the nurse came and dragged her away. Dodgeball was her busiest day.

Silver secretly began using his telekinetic powers to move the dodgeballs one at a time back to his team's side. Amy was protecting him with da hammah of doom.

This time, the team teamed up on Shade.** BLACK OUT**!

"YES!" Rouge screamed and pumped her fist in the air. In her moment of victory, Knuckles hucked a ball at her leg. "NO!"

"You're out, sweet pea." Mrs. Keal said, a little too kindly. Rouge huffed, flipped her boyfriend off, and sat down in the bleachers.

Sonic's team tryed to Wave, but she trashed them all with her giagantic wrench. "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Cream skipped over, innocently, and tapped her on the knee with a ball.

"You're out!"

Wave frowned and sat down next to an unconscious Cosmo.

They tried to throw out Knuckles, but he caught 3 of them. Cream, Blaze and Shadow sat down. Then, Sonic smashed Knuckles where the sun doesn't shine with a ball. Knuckles fell over, squealing.

"HAH! Someone else squeals! I knew it!" Jet cheered as Sally hit him with a dodgeball. "(Bleep)"

"Potty mouth." Amy muttered. She grabbed one of the balls Silver had secretly taken, dropped her hammer, and using all the strength she could musted, smashed Sally with a dodgeball. The brunette skidded back about 3 feet and fell over with a bloody nose. "YES!"

"Head shot. You're out, Amelia." Mrs. Keal informed the pinkette.

Amy was NOT happy. In fact, they had to call the principal down and have a few senior football players drag her to the office.

Silver punted Sally in the ankle with a ball, but got hit by the ever so speedy Sonic in the armpit (??). Mrs. Keal blew her whistle. "ALRIGHT, YA GUPPIES! THAT'S THE GAME! MAURICE'S TEAM WON!"

"IT'S SONIC!!" Sonic finally exploded. Mrs. Keal looked over at him murderously. "...never mind, you're right. It's Maurice."

"That's what I thought," She growled, she looked over at the very injured players on the bench. Only Blaze, Shadow, Wave, Silver and Jet were able to play, and Sonic. "How about you kiddies go change?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 17." Wave growled.

"SHUT IT MISS. HAWWWWKKKK!" Mrs. Keal yelled.

Wave opened her mouth to speak but Blaze shut it closed. "Bummer, no Amy to walk home with."

"GO TO THE CHANGING ROOMS NOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!"

Everyone ran for their locker rooms.

Rouge and Shade both tried to get in the door at the same time. Shade shoved Rouge, and Rouge hip checked Shade. Suddenly, the two girls turned to face each other slowly. In almost slow motion, Knuckles and Silver watched Rouge dive past them and onto Shade. Shade pulled Rouge's hair as Rouge started biting Shade.

"WHOOOOO! I love cat fights!" Blaze cheered as she faced Silver, she turned away quickly when she remember the tight pants.

Mostly, everyone was cheering for Rouge, besides Sally.

Shadow grinned, it was about time there was a fight in the school. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ROUGE!"

Everyone looked at him. "What? Can't I cheer?"

"BRAKE IT UP YOU TWO!" Mrs. Keal yelled and she pulled them apart, she looked at the two of them. "Rouge, you will start changing with the younger kids now. Shade, you stay with your grade."

"But... but but but.."

"NO BUTS!"

"YES MAM!" Rouge saluted her.

Now, in the changing room. Mr. Eggman greeted then with a freaky smile. "Hellooooo, now where were we?"

"Umm..." Sonic looked at Mr. Eggman. "When you go away?"

"No!" He yelled. "Detention!"

"But.."

"FIVE HOURS WITH AMELIA!"

"NOOOOOOO-"

"MAKE THAT TEN!"

".... crap."

"BWAHAAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHO!!" Mr. Eggman laughed. "The rest of you, listen up!"

They gulped. "Yes?"

"DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO-" Wave started to yell but Jet put a hand on her mouth.

"Make that Ten!"

"Wave!"

"AWWW YOU LICKED MY HAND!" Jet screamed.

"TWELVE!"

"Jet!"

"HAWWKKKKIEEEE IS AFRAID OF SPIT?!"

"SHUT IT!"

"FOURTEEN HOURS!"

"WAVE! JET! STOP!" Everyone was giving them death daggers, Wave gulped as she faced Jet. "I-"

"Sixteen..." Mr. Eggman said charmingly.

Shadow pointed his gun at him. "No detention, for all of us. And Pinky."

Mr. Eggman gulped. "Fine."

Mr. Eggman left the locker room to go talk to Mrs. Keal, when he left the room everyone glared at Wave and Jet. "Sixteen hours? What is wrong with you two?"

"It was his fault!" Wave growled as she looked at Jet, her eyes were searching his body. "If you wouldn't have been a big boy and said nothing about me licking your-"

"That was so immature!" Jet Squeaked.

Everyone started to laugh at Jet, he put his head down in embarrassment. Wave got a sight and she looked at them all with a dark stare, the laugher died.

Everyone walked out as soon as they were done changing, which in fact, everyone was done changing at the same time. Shade glared at Rouge as she walked out from the younger kids locker room and she hurried to find Knuckles. Blaze and Wave were talking and walking down the hall, they stopped at Sonic's locker. "You liikke her."

He looked at them. "Promise not to tell anyone?" The two of them nodded. "Okay, I have a smal-"

"Small? Like HUGE!" Wave and Blaze grinned.

"What ever," Sonic said as he got his backpack out of his locker and closed it. "But don't tell anyone."

"Aye aye captain." Wave said as he walked off, she grinned at Blaze. "Were going to tell Amy right?"

"Yep."


	3. After the first day

**_Sorry, but this is the shortest chaper with 1,471 words in it. I'm sorry and the next chapter will be longer than this one for sure!_**

All of the girls sat down in Rouge's room, they all exchanged looks. "Well, who is first today?"

Blaze grinned. "Sonic likes Amy!"

"WHAT?!?!??!" Amy asked, Blaze nodded. "YES!!! DREAM COME TRUE!"

Rouge looked at her. "Like he will ask you out, he's too scared."

"What ever Rouge," Amy snapped.

"What am I sitting on?" Wave asked as she pulled out a red par of boxers. "EWWWWW!!!!!!!! IS THIS KNUCKLES?!?!?!"

"Yes," Rouge grinned and took it from Wave. "He left it here last night."

"Okay, Ew." Amy said.

Cosmo looked at Rouge with a eyebrow raised. "Okay, I totally strongly dislike Gym now!"

"I know!" Amy said. "She won't stop calling me Amelia!"

"But that is your real name." Blaze groaned.

"Evil.... Shade..." Rouge murmured.

Wave sighed. "If Amy didn't say Hawk, I wouldn't be Miss. Hawk!"

"Sorry, It's cute though!" Amy smiled.

"No its not!" Wave groaned. "My last name is not Hawk! Its Swallow!"

Cream swallowed, everyone looked at her. "You didn't have to swallow you know....."

"Oh," Cream mumbled.

"Anyways..." Blaze groaned. "What was with Silver and those tight pants?"

"You liked it." The rest of them teased.

"No... I..."

"YOU DO! YOUR BLUSHING!" Amy yelled before she could say anything else, she grinned and high fived Rouge. "Sucker."

"Dang," Blaze murmured.

"Shade is so..." Rouge started.

"Evil, we get it." Cosmo moaned, she layed down, resting her legs out in front of her. "What now?"

"I dunno," Amy replied. "Its wensday, we have school tomorrow.."

"Damn," Wave grumbled. "I want it to be Friday already."

"That would mean we would have gym again though.." Rouge grinned. "I want to get Shade back for making me change with the younger kids."

"You didn't almost get 16 hours of detention," Blaze glared at Wave.

"I said sorry!" Wave said.

Rouge sat up. "Lets go eat!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Jet and Storm sat on the couch all alone, it was dead silent, at eight thirty at night. "Where is she? She is late!"

"Um, Boss?" Storm asked.

"What?!" Jet snapped.

Storm itched his head. "She is a girl, she doesn't get out much because of you."

"Shut up Storm!" Jet growled. "I don't want any of our team mates getting hurt.."

"Sure..." Storm teased as he looked over at his extreme gear, he got up and walked over to it. "Want to race?"

"Heck yeah!" Jet said as he ran into his room and picked up his board, but there was pieces fallen off and it wasn't in good shape at all. He walked back with it to Storm. "I can't.."

"Thats great, just Great." Storm mumbled to himself then looked at Jet. "Guess we have to wait until tomorrow then!"

"If she ever gets home." Jet grumbled, he threw it in her completely clean room and he walked back to Storm. "I am so mad right now!"

"Boss.." Storm grumbled.

Jet looked at him. "I told her to be back by eight!"

"Why are you so worried?" Storm asked as he sat down again on the couch, looking at Jet. "So you like her or something?"

"Where would you get that?" Jet asked as he leaned against the wall, sighing. "I don't like Wave, no matter what."

"Mhmm, sure." Storm grumbled. "You still didn't tell me why you are worried though."

Jet glanced at his feet. "I want her to be safe.."

"So you do like her!" Storm grinned. " I knew it!"

"I don't!"

Storm sighed. "What ever,"

The door bursted open, a wet figured walked in and they looked at Storm and Jet. "Sorry I'm-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Jet yelled.

Wave gulped. "Hanging out with my friends, why is it so important to you?"

"Becuase I don't want anyone on the team to be hurt!" Jet said.

"You don't think I can protect myself with my Wrench?" She asked as she pulled it out, it was almost already as tall as her.

"Well... I..." Jet stuttered. "Uh.."

Wave let out a breath of air and the wrench got smaller. "Sorry, over reacted.."

Storm laughed, she glared at him and she chucked the fairly small wrench at his head. "OW! WAVE!"

"Shut up then!" Wave said, she looked back at Jet who had a small smile on him. "Some one enjoys Storms pain."

_She must have noticed_. Jet placed his hands behind his head. "Your wrench is deadly, its fun to watch it fly."

Storm stumbled up with the wrench in his hand. "You want to be nailed with this?"

"No.." Jet mumbled.

"That's what I thought." Storm hissed. "Hey.. why doesn't it get bigger for me?"

"You can't stay mad enough." Wave mumbled. "Your a chicken."

"Bawk... bawk...... BAAAAWKKAAAAAA!!!!" Jet imitated as he flapped his arms around.

Storm was burning with anger. "ARRRGHHH!!"

Jet and Wave looked at each other. "RUN!"

They both ran for Wave's room, she shut it behind her and Jet started to bang on her door. "Please let me in!"

She thought about it for a couple seconds and opened the door to let Jet in, then she barricaded it so Storm couldn't knock it down. "I never saw him this deadly before..."

"Yeah." Jet said.

They were in there for a while, because he was at the door screaming at them to come out, but they ignored him. Wave began to fix Jets board, she sighed. "Here Jet."

"Th-"

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Storm screamed.

"My ears..." Wave moaned. "Make him stop..."

"I can't do anything!" Jet yelled over Storm's hissing.

"OPEN UP OR I'LL TEAR DOWN THIS DOOR!"

They gulped, they knew it was possible. Storm did tear down Jet's door before, but he wasn't as nearly as made as he was right now. If there was a word for a word that meant something madder then Furious, it would be for Storm right now.

The door began shaking as Storm began hitting him with the wrench, Wave cralwed over to Jet and held onto him for safty, she began to chant something to herself. "I don't wanna die... I don't wanna die..."

Jet held her hand. "You're not gonna die.."

Wave looked up at him, she whispered something but it was covered by Storm breaking down the door, but they were hidden in her closet hopeing that he wouldn't look in there. She was, by now, totally in his arms, and she wasn't going to let go until Storm would leave or he would calm down.

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE...."

Simple tears escaped her eyes, Jet wiped them away and glanced at the doorknob, he locked it when Storm was yelling for them. "IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THAT CLOSET!!"

"Were gonna die now, were gonna die.." Wave said to herself. Jet looked at the door. "Jet, the door isn't going to hold for long.."

Jet looked around. "Have any weapons or tools in here?"

"Why would I-?"

Jet held up a bra. "AHA!"

"Jet!" Wave moaned as she ripped it out of her hands. "No,"

He watched her put it away. "Hmm..."

"OPEN THE DOOR, OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!"

Wave lacthed onto Jet again, for her safty. Jet blushed this time and looked at the door. Jet picked up a heavy box, he looked at her. "If he enters, I'll frow this at him.. What is in here?"

"Extreme gear parts.." Wave mumbled in his shirt. "Why?"

"There heavy, no wonder where you got the muscles to pick up that wrench..." Jet said.

"THATS IT! ON THE COUNT OF THREE!"

"ONE!!"

Wave gulped.

"TWO!"

Jet was ready to throw the box.

"THREE!"

The door burst down, Storm glared at them and raised the wrench in the air. Jet was to scared at this point to throw the box so he dropped it, Wave held out her hand in front on Jet. Storm brung the wrench down with all of his might, but half way, the wrench disappeared in his hands, turned smaller and was placed in Wave's hand. It was now the size of a normal wrench.

"Wa?" Storm asked. "How did you do that?"

Wave opened her eyes to look at the wrench. "Umm... I am its master..."

"It lives?" Jet and Storm asked.

"No!"

"Oh, ok." Storm said with a sigh and glared at them. "YOU TWO ARE STILL DEAD!"

Wave gulped as she let go of Jet, she slammed Storm on the head with the fairly small wrench, he fell over. "I thought you had to be mad to use that..."

"No.." Wave looked at him, she smiled and winked and pointed at Storm, then out of her room. "Get him out of here."

Jet looked at Storm. "... Do I have a choice?"

"No." Wave mumbled as she layed down in her bed. "Night."

**_Yay for fluffyness, next chapter will be within a couple of days for who ever is reading this!_**


	4. Second day: Theifs

Wave noticed Storm placing her vest on her desk when she woke up the next morning, she looked at him. "Are you still mad at me and Jet?"

"No." He said and looked at her, she stood up and she glanced at her vest. "I washed it for you, I felt sorry."

"You didn't have t-"

"OK! OK! I didn't!" Storm yelled.

"Huh?" Wave asked.

"Jet washed it and told me to say that I washed it!" Storm yelled. "Oh, oops. Please don't tell!"

"Don't worry..." She glanced at her door, which layed down on her floor. "Great another thing to fix..."

Storm shrugged and walked out of her room, she looked at the vest and smiled to herself, saying his name to no one in pretictular.

When she was fully dressed she walked down to the kicthen, their Extreme gears were leaning against the wall. "Let me guess, you two are going to have a race today..."

Jet looked at her and nodded, then continued to cook. She walked pasted him for the fridge and took out some milk for herself. Storm walked over to Wave with a cup, he handed it out for milk. She poured his glass then her own, she looked at Jet. "What is it Wave?"

"You want some?" Wave asked.

He had a evil smirk on his face. "Yeah, that would be nice.."

Wave rolled her eyes and pored him a glass of milk, mumbling something to herself. Jet handed out their plates and nodded to them.

"Alright," Jet sat down in his chair. "What are we- the Babylon Rouges- going to do today?"

"I thought you said that you were going to race Storm." Wave grumbled, starting to eat her food. "I can fix my door, then when you two brake your boards again I can fix them again."

Jet and Storm glared at her. "What ever, anything about steeling though?"

"I heard that there is a chaos emerald at the school." Wave said.

Jet looked at her. "Is there?"

"Yup, but it's guarded by Knuckles."

Storm grinned. "Piece of cake... Mmmm... Cake.."

"Storm! Focus!"Jet yelled. "Wave, where is the emerald."

"I dunno," Wave grumbled, she placed the blue prints of the school on the table. "but it has to be in the school somewhere."

"How about that green dot?" Storm asked, he pointed to a very small green dot on one of the blue prints. "Could that be it?"

"I thought Sonic already had the green one.." Jet mumbled.

"No," Wave replied. "He HAD it, he lost it last year."

Jet stood up, tying his tie for his uniform. "Good! We'll find it and keep it!"

"But didn't you said Knuckles knew where it is?" Storm asked Wave.

"He did," Wave mumbled. "But every class was moved around, stuff went in different places."

"Wonderful." Jet moaned.

Storm stood up as well. "LOOK AT THE TIME! WERE LATE!"

Wave looked at her watch. "Oh crap!"

They all reached for their backpacks and they ran out their door, leaving their food and blueprints on the table.

* * *

Amy looked at the two empty seats before, her, one on her right and one right in front of the one to her right. _Wave and Jet are late, figures..._

"Miss. Rose, what is the answer?" Her teacher hissed from the front of the classroom, she looked at her teacher and smiled sweetly at her teacher.

"Its uh...." Amy slammed her head on the desk, groaning.

"There is none," Sonic whispered.

"No answer." Amy replied, but looking at her teacher.

"Correct!" She said with a huge smile.

Jet and Wave stumbled into the classroom, moaning something to themselfs.

"Your late!" Their teacher said.

"Sorry mam," Wave moaned as she sat down next to Amy, Jet just sighed and sat down, forgetting that the teacher spoke to him.

"Anyways, I am Mrs. Loke." She said. "And this class is Health class."

Everyone eye's widened, but Mrs. Loke continued to talk. "Next time you come to class, there will be tables. Those other three people will be your teammates for the rest of the time you have this class."

"Do we get to Chose?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Wonderful." Wave mumbled. "Now what? Mechanical babies?"

Amy looked around for wood. "**KNOCK ON WOOD EVERYONE**!"

Everyone knocked on the nearest piece of wood.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mrs. Loke asked. "That was pointless."

Wave rolled her eyes as she continued talking. "If I do get those, you will have to take them home."

"Rather not," Jet grumbled. "I'd rather not."

Wave slapped him on the cheek when Mrs. Loke wasn't looking, he squealed softly in pain. He glared at her and he looked back at Mrs. Loke. "- And with that, that's everything."

There was still thirty minutes left on the clock. "Um, mam?"

"Yes Miss?"

Before Amy or Blaze could even think about saying anything, Wave spoke. "Swallow."

"Miss. Swallow?"

"Now what?" Wave asked.

The teacher looked at the then back at her papers. "Um, read my guidelines in groups of three or four."

Amy, Wave, Blaze and Rouge all looked at each other, with a big grin. They all found a table to sit at together and began to read the ten page guidelines. "Who is going to read first?"

They all looked at Wave. "What?"

"You really want to read this?" They asked.

"Not really.." Wave grumbled. "Then what are we going go to do?"

"Talk, duh." Rouge mumbled. "Now, look at Knuckles, isn't he just the bomb?"

".... Not really.." They responded. "He's kinda ugly.."

"Say what?" Rouge hissed as she faced them.

"Nothing..."

* * *

Wave and Jet escaped from their friends at the end of the day to meet in the locker rooms, must be so, where Storm is. There gym teacher walked out and she was coming towards them, but she locked the door first. Jet and Wave looked at each other, then back at her. "How are we going to get the keys?"

Wave pulled out her wrench. "I'll get her."

"You can't hurt her!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can." Wave said as their teacher came closer to them, she gulped and when the teacher came around the corner she nailed her in the head with the wrench. Jet picked up the keys and they ran for the locker rooms, he tumbled the keys around but he opened the door in no problem. Wave looked for the light switch with her hands against the wall, but she couldn't find it. Jet closed the door behind them and it became pitch black in the room.

Wave walked to her right, expecting the light to be right there in front of her. She turned around to talk to Jet, but she had a feeling that he went the oppisite way. She called his name once or twice, but there was no answer.

"Idiot probably didn't hear me." Wave mumbled to herself, she leaned against the closest thing and rested for a minute, hoping that he would make his way around the locker room. She placed a hand on her head and mumbled something to herself, she saw a glimpse of light, she stood up and faced towards it. It was their Gym teacher.

"Where are my keys.." She said loudly, Wave escaped to behind the lockers and the lights turned on. With this she found Jet next to her.

"Wh-"

"Shh..." Jet silenced. He looked past her to the north end of the of the locker room, she sighed as she tried to get pasted him. The shadow behind her began to grew as the foot steps got louder. Jet ran over to Mrs. Keal's room and placed the keys in the doorknob, Wave walked over to him. "Here goes nothing.."

"Hurry!" Wave whispered, he opened the door and pulled her in, then he locked the door. Jet let a gasp of breath escape his mouth, he looked at Wave, who had a smirked on her face as she looked around for the emerald.

"Hold it Wave," Jet huffed. "We have all night, no need to look now."

She glanced at him and she continued to look around, she gave up after a minute and she layed down on the hard ground. Jet crawled over to her, she looked at him, she smiled and sat up. "What now? We are stuck in here.."

Jet shrugged, he looked around. _Nothing special..._

Wave brung her knees to her chest and she exhaled, she had a complicated look on her face, she was in deep thought. Through all of this time, she didn't let a word escape her lips. Jet sighed and he crawled away from where she sat, he rested against Mrs. Keal's desk and waited for Storm.

A few moments later Storm was knocking on the door, waiting for them to open it. Jet stood up and opened it, he glanced at Wave who didn't change her position. Storm walked in and Jet locked the door as he closed it, Storm sat down between the middle of the two of them. "What now Boss?"

"We have to find that Chaos emerald." Jet replied, he looked at Storm. "Any ideas where it is?"

"Nope." Storm replied.

"No." Wave mumbled. "We left the blueprints at out house."

"You mean _you _left them at our house." Storm huffed.

Wave sighed. "We all forgot to pick it up, okay? That's final!"

Storm groaned as Jet sighed, Storm took out his tracker and set the coordinates to a chaos emerald. "I GOT A READING!"

Jet looked at him. "Where?"

"Um..." Storm said, he pointed towards the other door. "THAT WAY!"

Jet and Storm headed for the door, they turned around to look at Wave. "Coming?"

"..." She remained silent, they shrugged and continued to look for the chaos emerald.

Jet groaned, before Storm took another step out into the gymnasium, he threw a smoke bomb that would show all of the lasers. "Woah, thats alot of lasers."

"I don't think I can get through that Boss." Storm said.

Jet sighed. "I'm not flexible, Wave you do it.."

They looked over where Wave would be, Jet sighed and walked back to Wave. When he opened the door she looked up at him, with a hurt expression. "What?"

"Whats wrong?" Jet asked, then tried not to forget what he was here for.

Wave stood up, then smiled. "Its just.... Nothing."

"What ever, we need your help with something.." Jet said and followed her out of the room. She looked over and Storm and he pointed at the lasers. "Can you get through that?"

"Um, I think so.." Wave mumbled and looked at them, then she gulped as she went under the first laser or two.

Jet and Storm were taking this sight to there advantage, with this, Jet got to see what any teenage boy wanted to see. She was about half way to the switch when she got stuck, she sighed and looked at her situation. Jet moaned, this might be it, they might not be able to get the chaos emerald. But when he thought she was going to hit the laser, she managed to get through.

She pulled herself onto the dirty groaned and crawled under the laser, it almost took off a peice of her hair, but it didn't. She looked up, now one laser was going up and down real fast, she gulped. She was doomed now, no matter what. She took a small step back, but her foot hit the laser. She let out a small gasp of air and she jumped through laser in front of her.

Jet bit his lip for her safty, he couldn't watch so he turned around. Storm grinned. "You do care!"

"No I don't!" Jet said rather loud.

Wave looked back at him, she sighed and leaned backwards and walked under a laser, she sat down a took a breath, she could see the switch easier now. When she went to go stand up, a gasp of air escaped her mouth and her leg began to throb with pain. Jet turned around to look at what was going on, it was to be seen that a laser had hit her in the leg. With that happening, she might as well been down, not able to get up. "Wave! Are you ok?!"

Wave's eyes made it back to where Storm and Jet stood. "I think so! My leg just hurts!"

"Um, can you get up?" Jet called.

Wave looked at her leg then back at Jet. "I don't think so..."

Jet and Storm looked at each other. "What now Boss? She's stuck out there!"

"Uh, one of us trys to get to the switch now?" Jet asked, he looked at Storm and sighed. He was going to have to do it.

When Jet made it to where Wave was, it took him a half of a hour compared to Wave's fifteen minute example. Jet walked over to Wave, she groaned in pain and held her leg where it was hit by the laser. "Go hit the switch.."

Jet looked at the lasers ahead of him, he sweat dropped. "I.. can't get through that!"

Wave held onto Jet and stood up, wincing in pain. Jet took her bandanna off of her head and tied around where she was hit from the laser, she looked back at Storm. "What about him?"

"Storm?" Jet asked, then sighed. "He'll be fin-"

"**THERE YOU ARE**!"

Wave and Jet gulped as they looked at Mrs. Keal. Storm turned around to look at her, he gulped as well. "Hi... Ma'm.."

"Hello Mr. Albertross, Mr and Miss. Hawk, what are you doing in here?!" Mrs. Keal asked.

"Miss. Hawk?" Storm asked and looked at Wave. "I th-"

"Blame Amy," Wave replied. "We are..."

"Looking for the chaos emerald!" Storm blurted out.

Mrs. Keal smirked. "Are you?"

Wave and Jet sweat dropped. "Yes."

"So you three are thieves?" She asked.

"For the last time Yes." Wave mumbled to herself, then she looked at Mrs. Keal. "Why do you care?"

"Because, I have it." Mrs. Keal grinned as she pulled out the green chaos emerald, Storm gasped and Wave was shocked. "This gives me unlimated power, just what I need. To tower over you teenagers."

"That power!" Jet yelled. "Is not supposed to be used like that!"

Mrs. Keal disappeared and she reappeared behind Jet and Wave. "Think I care? I can do what ever I like with this power!"

Wave shoved Jet off of her, she swayed a little to the right, but she regained her balance. She swung her hands around, expecting the wrench to hit her, _but there was no wrench_.

"Looking for this?" Mrs. Keal asked as she held up the wrench, with a smirk, she slammed it on the ground in front of Wave. Jet looked at the two girls and he tried to get up before the laser hit him, he did and he stood up. "I don't think you will need it now that I have this emerald, it will do you no good."

Wave growled. "Why I-"

"One move, and he dies." Mrs. Keal pointed the emerald towards Jet. "You might not know this, but that next laser is a death laser."

Wave stopped from picking up her wrench and stared wide eyed at Mrs. Keal. "What do you want?"

"I want your Chaos emerald." Mrs. Keal said. "I sense that you have one."

"But I don't..." Wave mumbled, she looked at Jet who started to walk towards the two of them.

Mrs. Keal looked at him. "Make another step, you die."

Jet stopped and gulped. "I.."

Storm somehow made his way over to the rest of them. He punched his hands together. "Why don't you just hand over the emerald and no one gets hurt?"

"Go to hell Mr. Albertross." Mrs. Keal hissed.

Wave looked at the situation, they were now beyond doomed. "Can't you just please give us the chaos emerald?"

"Can't you just go to jail?" Mrs. Keal asked, Wave glared at her. "What? I made you mad?"

Suddenly, cops ran into the room, one of them shot at free will, firing six bullets. Wave gasped as she let her tears escape her eyes as she fell onto the ground and passed out.

"Oh shit!" The cop yelled as he shot the with his gun, he ran over to them and he sighed as he looked at the other cop. When he looked back at their gym teacher, there was no emerald in her hand. _Someone took it._

* * *

Amy looked at her feet bored, she kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of the dock. _As if Sonikuu will ever come, he probably lied to them._Amy looked past the water and to the sky, her head full of thoughts. Someone zipped past her, making the dust land all over Amy. She growled and she stood up and watched run away. The blue blur ran faster and he got faster away, Amy let out a sigh as a blush came to her face.

"Sonikuu..." Amy mumbled to herself as she sat back down, the water started to get higher and it began to soak her feat, she lifted them. "Its been a hour Sonikuu, why do you always forget me?"

She stood up and went towards the road to the way back, she sighed. She heard someone tapping their foot, she turned around, ready to attack them if it was one of Eggman's robots. "Heya Amy, think I would forget you?"

Amy looked at her feet. "Acuttauly, Yes."

"But I'm here now," Sonic said.

"But Sonikuu, you were a hour late.." Amy mumbled, He sighed as he walked up to her.

"Sorry, there was a little trouble at the school." Sonic said, then smirked. "But I took care of it as fast as I could."

"W- What happened?" Amy asked.

Sonic bit his lip. "Some burglars, nothing much."

"What did they want?" Amy asked as she looked at her feet, she stared at them like they were talking to her.

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno, they were shot by the time I got there.."

"THEY WERE SHOT?! WHO?!" Amy yelled as she looked at him. "Please tell me Sonikuu.."

Sonic bit his lip again. "Hmm, the bablyon Rouges.."

"Who are they?" Amy asked as she walked up to him, he didn't walk back away from her. "Tell me Sonikuu.."

"Uh, I... Well...." Sonic stutred, ALOT. "I wasn't aloud in, I was told.."

Amy hugged him. "Well thank god you were not hurt Sonikuu!"

Sonic laughed as he wrap his arms around her. "I Guess thats right huh?"

Sonic lifted her into his arms and started to run, no idea where he was going to go. He ran towards the hill and when he got there he rested her on the ground and layed down next to her. "Sonikuu, why do you talk to me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are the coolest girl I have ever met." Sonic replied.

"But you act like you hate me." Amy mumbled, then she looked at him and cuddled with him. "Why?"

"Well," Sonic started. "I don't want anyone to know that I like you-"

"You do?" Amy asked as she hugged him more. "I knew you like me!"

Sonic looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. "I know you liked me for the longest time."

Amy giggled.

"So, now that we both know that we like each other.." Sonic started.

"Wanna go out?" Amy asked.

"Love to," Sonic replied as he kissed her.

**_Okay, that chapter is over with.... Thank god, better get to the next chapet, Sorry if there are some non- SonAmy fans... But I think that couple is cute, just like Shadaze and... NEVERMIND! i'll be here forever talking if I do tell you! Please no flames!_**


	5. Hospitals and Dark Alleys

Wave opened her eyes to a unfamiliar room, she moaned as she tried to sit up but a pain in her shoulder brung her back down. She hissed at the pain, then grumbled something under her breath as a man with a white jacket walked into the room with a dark stare, then smiled when he noticed that she was awake. "How are you feeling?"

Wave bilnked. "Where am I?"

"Silly you," He said. "You are in the hospital, you got shot in the shoulder and it took you out cold."

"Shotten?" Wave asked as she glanced at her shoulder than had bandages wrapped around it. "How?"

"A cop shot you by accident, and the three other people." He said. "Anyways, How are you feeling?"

"Um," Wave said. "My shoulder hurts, I don't remember anything."

"So you don't know any other names?" He asked. "Do you even know your own name?"

"Yeah! Its.... uh..." Wave started to think, _How can I forget my own name? This isn't right._ "I don't know...."

He nodded. "I am Doctor Moko, nice to meet you, um, I don't know your name..."

Wave nodded dully, he walked to the door before he walked out Wave yelled to him. "Wait! Who are the other three people?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know their names." He replied as he walked off.

Wave sat up and looked at her hands, she felt some strange feeling coming back to her now. A hard memory, a painfull one of what happened before she passed out. She saw two people, a green haired boy and a older Woman. She held this diamond thing in her hand, it was green, just like the boys hair. Maybe lighter.

The memory faded from her as somebody ran into the room, she had pink hair and right after she ran in a boy with blue hair walked in. "WAAAVVVVVEEEE!"

Wave looked at her. "Who is Wave?"

The girl with the pink hair sweat dropped. "Wow, you really do have amnesia. You are Wave, I am Amy and that is Sonic."

Wave nodded and looked at Sonic. "So, what are doing here?"

"Here to see you silly!" Amy said cheerfully. "I can't believe what happened!"

Wave looked at Amy, she stood in front of her with a big smile on her face. "Did people tell you that you are always happy?"

"Hey!" Amy glared at her. "I'm trying to be nice to you! Who- in fact- Lost their memory!"

Sonic walked up to Amy. "There is no reason to get mad Amy, she just doesn't remember you."

"Oh I bet I would remember her. " Wave huffed under her breath, only Sonic caught it and he glared at her. "But what ever, So.. Sonic, are you like dating Amy or something?"

"Why-How?" Sonic stuttered.

Wave giggled. "Oh, so you are. Lucky you Amy, looks like you two are a cute couple!"

Amy and Sonic blushed, Amy opened her mouth to speak but Sonic covered it. He made her walk away with him for a minute and they started to whisper. "Don't tell her that, she needs to figure out on her own."

"But Sonikuu.."

"No Buts Amy, not matter what."

"Then what do I tell her then? She wants her memory back..."

"Umm, I don't know.."

"See?"

"Amy, this is no time to fight."

"Now, what do I tell her? That she is a thief? She will go and try and steel everything here!"

"Well, tell her that... She is a super genius?!"

"Like she is going to believe that!"

"I beleive it.."

Sonic and Amy looked at Wave, who stood right on front of them. She wasn't weak, that was for sure, she has a blank look on her face. Sonic and Amy sweat dropped. "How long have you been here?"

"For the super genius, I sorta remeber that.." Wave replied, she looked at her feet. "Do you know who was the other people?"

Sonic nodded. "Mrs. Keal, Storm and Jet."

Amy nodded dryly. "Do they sound familiar?"

"Nope," Wave replied as she placed her hands on her hips. "Not at all."

"Hm," Sonic said. "That must suck if you can't remember anythin-"

"YOU!" Mrs. Keal said as she ran over to her and pulled Wave's arm behind her back and shoved her onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wave asked as she struggled to get free. "You're hurting me!"

Mrs. Keal looked around the room. "She is a thief! I can prove it!"

"Me?" Wave asked. "You have no proof!"

"Shut it Miss. Swallow." Mrs. Keal hissed, she pulled a chaos emerald out of her pocket. "She took this emerald!"

A shudden shock ran down Wave's body, it was the same green one that this same lady had in her flash back. "No!"

"Don't lie, you don't want to stay in jail longer! You are probably faking this whole thing!" Mrs. Keal yelled.

"Why would I?" Wave asked. "Anyways, I had a flash back, you held that emerald in your hand!"

There was heavy foot steps coming to the two of them. "Wave!"

Wave knew the voice sounder familiar to her, but she didn't know who it was. "Who said that?"

"Its me Storm!" He called. "Are you ok?"

"I have no idea who you are!" Wave hissed. "But get this freak off of me!"

Storm pushed Mrs. Keal off of Wave and smiled at her, then he took the emerald that Mrs. Keal had. "She stole this, I remember everything."

"So," Wave said as she stood up. "You know me?"

"Like a little sister, or older.. I dunno." Storm replied. "But it is a shame that you can't remember anything."

Amy glanced at Storm then she looked back at Sonic, she hugged him as he held her hand. "What the heck just happened?"

"I don't know Sonikuu.." Amy replied.

Storm grinned. "Are you two dating?"

Amy nodded happily. "Yes we are."

"Yeah.. what she said." Sonic mumbled.

* * *

Shadow walked down the dark ally way alone, he ignored everyone else. He glared at one of the people as he stopped at them, he turned to them and got his hand ready to pull out his gun. "Did she get the job done?"

Shadow looked at him. "Yes,"

The man nodded. "Good, now I want you to-"

"Why don't you do something for once! All you do is sit on your lazy Ass!" Shadow growled. "I only did that for you so I would have some money, my job is done now."

The man nodded. "So you think life is so easy?"

"Hell no," Shadow said. "I am the Ultimate life form, yes. But, there is other things I need to take care of."

"Like what?" The man asked. "Is it a girl?"

Shadow looked at his hand ready to pull his gun out. "Why should I tell you?"

"I can kill you."

Shadow laughed, almost like a lunatic.

The man growled. "Whats so funny?"

Shadow stopped laughing. "You really think you can kill me? I am the _**ULTIMATE LIFE FORM**_!"

"Ultimate life form my ass!" The man yelled.

Shadow pulled out his gun and shot the man, he started to skate. When he was far enough away he put his gun away and smired. "No one tells me that the Ultimate life form is stupid..."

"Shadow.. Is that you?"

Shadow turned around to look at Blaze, he grunted. "Why is it important to you?"

Blaze sighed. "You are really impossible Shadow, do you know that?"

Shadow grinned. "I think you are the first one to tell me that."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, Blaze looked at him with a deep stare. "Why are you here?"

"Running away from the cops," Shadow mumbled as Blaze just sighed. "You?"

"I was just walking around.." Blaze said, he shrugged and he walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

Shadow raised a eyebrow as he got closer. "I can't be close to you?"

"I-"

Shadow grinned as he stood right in front of her, she gulped. Shadow mumbled something and he looked past her for a second. "Do you mind?"

"No.." Blaze replied.

"Well good then," Shadow grumbled as he leaned in towards her, Blaze's checks became red as he got closer. She knew if she shoved him off he could shoot her, so she remained silent. He stopped after he was a six inches away, he looked at her darkly.

Blaze looked at him. "I-"

"Promise not to tell any one?." Shadow asked darkly, he stared at her.

"Um, Sure?" Blaze asked.

Shadow glanced past her, the cops were coming slowly. "I gave Mrs. Keal the emerald, don't tell _**anyone**_!"

Blaze stared at him. "OK, why did you tell me this?"

"I felt like I could trust you," He folded his arms. "If you tell anyone, I _will_ shot you."

"OK, I won't tell anyone Shadow." Blaze replied sternly. "I promise."

The cops pointed their guns at Shadow. "**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MR. HEDGEHOG**!"

Shadow grinned. "Gotta run! See you around Blaze!"

"Shadow!" Blaze yelled as he was fadding into the mist. "Shadow!"

She thought that he stopped for a second to look back, but it could have been her imagination.

* * *

Amy and Wave stared at each other for a whole five minutes before Amy talked. "So you remember nothing huh?"

"Why do you care?" Wave asked. "Its not like you are my freind, or are you?"

"I am," Amy replied. "And I want to help you."

Wave shrugged. "Okay then, get me some water."

Amy lowered her eyes. "That's not what I meant Wave," She huffed. "I meant, like if you want to know stuff about yourself."

"Well, you can start with where I live." Wave mumbled.

Amy giggled. "You live with two guys, both of them are in your grade."

"Is that so?" Wave asked with a smirk. "Keep going."

"I'm sure someone can bring you home..." Amy said, then shrugged. "You build extreme gear boards, you are a theif-"

"I am?" Wave asked, with a slight grin. "R-"

"Wave!" Storm yelled as he ran in. "Boss is awake!"

Wave looked at him. "Who is Boss?"

Storm looked at her blankly, then he smiled. "Oh yeah, he is Jet."

"Who's Jet?" Wave asked, she had became clueless.

Storm looked at her. "Just come with me."

Storm pulled Wave out of the room, to where Jet was. They found him barely awake and in pain. Wave stood in the door way as Storm ran up to Jet. "Boss! Are you OK?"

Jet looked at him blankly. "Who's boss? Her?"

Jet's finger was pointed at Wave, she blinked. "No, you are the boss. Stop acting stupid!"

"So my real name is Boss? That's a lame name.." Jet mumbled.

"No! Your name is Jet! Man, did you get amnesia too?" Storm asked, he looked at Wave. She stood there at the doorway bored. "Wave, come in."

Wave walked in and stood next to Storm. "So... he is Jet?"

"Yup." Storm replied with a smile.

She studied him for a minute, his hair and eyes made her head go into deep thought. He looked so familiar, like a close friend. She blinked. "Nice to meet you.."

"Agh!" Storm yelled. "You two have already met each other before!"

Jet tried to sit up, but only to fall back over in pain. There was a bloody spot on his hospital ofit, awfully big too. "Ugh, What happened?"

"You were shot Boss," Storm replied. "It took you out for a couple of days."

"How long was I out for?" Wave asked.

"Um, A day I want to say." Storm mumbled. "Yeah, a day."

Jet looked at Storm, then at Wave. "Do you even know us?"

Storm nodded. "I am the only one who can remember anything."

Wave nodded dryly. "Why did we get shot?"

Jet and Wave looked at him with a stern look. "Well we were trying to steal the chaos emerald but Mrs. Keal walked in, then the cops shot us."

"Where did you get shot?" Jet asked.

"My arm," He mumbled. "It doesn't hurt that bad though."

Wave had no idea what she was doing there, so she left for the door. Jet was about to say something until a sudden thrust of pain came into himself, this startled Storm because Jet was giving a hurt expression. Jet started to choke up blood as the pain grew. Wave looked back when she heard the choking, she nearly felt sick.

Storm looked at Wave. "Get a doctor!"

Wave nodded, she ran out of the room and out to the front desk of the level. The clerk looked at her. "Can I help you?"

Wave mumbled something to herself as she looked at the clerck. "The boy in room 402 is choking up blood!"

"What?! He's up?!" The clerk asked as she stood up. "Did you wake him up or was he awake when he woke up?"

"... He was awake." Wave said.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR FOR ROOM 402!" The clerk yelled and Doctor Moko ran right pass Wave and into the room, two other doctors followed him. Wave ran back to the room, where Jet continued to cough up the blood.

Doctor Moko glanced back at Wave, then at the other doctors. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone started to shove Wave and Storm out, except for one who started to take Jet out.

Doctor Moko growled. "NOT HIM!"

"Sorry Moko!" He yelled.

**_Sorry but this chapter is a little short! Hm, I should be updating the next chapter soon. Maybe in a couple days, as long as I don't lose power. ;)_**


	6. Races and escapes

Storm bit his nails as Wave looked at the door blankly. "What the heck just happened?"

Storm was too busy bitting his nails to notice that she was talking to him, Storm was too woried about Jet.

Wave rolled her eyes and walked off, trying to find someone else to talk to. She went back to her room, there was someone sitting in her room when she walked in. "Um, who are you?"

He stood up. "I am Mr. Eggman, call me Eggman."

Wave looked at him as she sat down on her bed. "What do you want?"

Eggman gave her a mean glare and continued to talk. "I want to know if you know who Shadow Hedgehog is, its all I ask for."

"No idea." Wave said.

"WHAT?! YOU HAD GYM CLASS WITH HIM THE OTHER DAY!" Eggman yelled.

Wave stood up. "I. Don't. Remember."

Eggman growled. "Why not?"

She folded her arms. "Ask the guy named Storm, I don't know."

"Is that so?" Eggman asked as he walked up to her, she took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you, _yet_."

"What do you mean yet?" Wave asked, she had a dark stare which was right at him.

"I need to know if you know about what happened the other day." Eggman huffed.

Wave sweatdropped. "I already told you, I don't remember."

Eggman was filled with anger, with this he punched the wall. The place where Eggman punched fell to pieces. "That can be you if you don't tell me!"

"I already said that I don't remember!" Wave yelled. "I'm sorry!"

Eggman cornered her, she gulped as he pulled his arm back, he pinned her to the wall. "I'll make you remember."

She closed her eyes, he grinned as he pulled something out of his pocket with his open hand. She reopened her eyes to Eggman holding up a tool, she supposed it was something that he used. "What is that?"

"This?" Eggman asked. "This sends a electirtcal shock down you nervous system."

She shivered, it sounded deadly to her. "What are you going to do with it?"

"If you don't tell me what I want," He clicked the trigger, nothing happened because there was no settings set. "I shot you with this."

Wave gulped. "Um, Is there any other way?"

"I can kill you right now." Eggman said.

"Ok, rather not, ask away." Wave said rather quickly.

Eggman smirked. "Where is the green chaos emerald?"

"S- Storm has it!" Wave said.

"Alright then," Eggman said as he wrote it down. "How did he get it?"

"He took it from Mrs. Keal."

"Mhm," Eggman said. "Where did Mrs. Keal get it?"

"I don't know.." Wave mumbled.

"Whats that?" Eggman asked with the gun pointed at her, she gulped. "You don't know?"

Wave remained silent, she stared at the gun. Eggman sighed as he shot the gun, it was silent so no one would hear it. Wave grinned her teeth together as the electrical pain went through her body, a memory came back to her. "Mr- Mrs. Keal got it from the Gym.."

"Good, good.." Eggman said. "Now, tell me, why was it in the gym?

Wave blinked. "Because someone put it there.."

"Like that is right.." Eggman mumbled as he clicked the trigger again with a small laugh. He liked to watch people in pain, it was his hobby lately. She let a few tears escape her eyes as the shot went further throughout her. But nothing about the question came back to her, just about Jet and Storm. "Why- why was the emerald there girl?!"

"I don't know." Wave grumbled. "But I can't be here now, I have to see Jet.."

Eggman looked at her. "I see, this thing gives you your memory back then huh?"

Wave looked at him, grasping her sides in pain.

"How about, we meet in one place. Once a day, I ask you a question, you get it right, nothing happens. If you get it wrong, I shot you with this once and I walk off." Eggman asked.

"Fine." Wave said agervated. "Just let me go!"

Eggman walked to the door. "Meet me at the dark ally behind Gun's and Roses."

"What ever," Wave moaned.

Wave watched Eggman leave, when he was far enough gone, she dropped to her knees and held her sides tightly. Trying to take the pain away. After a minute she stood up slowly and walked back to where Storm was. "Heya Big guy, How's Jet doing?"

Storm had a confused look on his face. "First, you don't know me or Jet and don't care. Now, You act like you know me and Jet again.. Do you remember us know?"

Wave shrugged. "Not fully."

"That's good that you remember a little bit!" Storm said and gave her a hit on the back, for congratulation. But for her, it felt like something really strong smacked her on the back, she moaned quietly to herself. "So, how did you remember?"

"Blame Eggman." Wave said. "It was his fault."

"What are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"I mean that he- never mind.." Wave said cutting herself off. "Its nothing."

"What ever," Storm grinned. "Do you at least know how to repair the extreme gears?"

"God, you killed it again didn't you?" Wave growled as she faced him. "Let me tell you one thing. You. Suck. At. Riding."

Storm laughed. "This is the same old Wave I know!"

Wave sighed. "You are really impossible!"

"Do you still now how to fix it?" Storm asked.

"I don't know." Wave mumbled. "Why?"

"No reason.." Storm replied.

Doctor Moko and the rest of the doctors walked out and stopped at Wave and Storm. "You can see him again, he should be fine now."

Wave nodded, Storm smiled. "Thank you."

When they walked into the room, Jet was sitting up in his bed. His face was red, he had his arms folded. "They took my ring thing around my arm."

Storm gasped. "You mean the ark of the cosmos?"

"Yeah sure, what ever that thing is called." Jet mumbled.

Wave sighed. "You still are stubborn."

"I wasn't talking to you girly." Jet hissed.

Wave growled. "Just so you know Jet, I have a name, it is Wave."

"Alrighty then Wave," Jet paused. "I wasn't talking to you."

Storm walked in between the two of them. "No need to fight now you two!"

"Sorry," Wave forced out of her mouth, Jet just looked away.

Storm sweat dropped. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Shadow looked behind him, the cops were way behind. Shadow grinned and he began to skate faster, to lose the cops and make his way back towards his house. When Shadow thought it was a good enough time to turn around, somebody tackled him down to the ground and other people surrounded him. "Get off of me!"

There was no response, he looked up. Sonic sat on top of him, keeping Shadow pinned to the ground. "Sorry Shadow, we can't let you get away from the cops this time."

"Listen up you faker!" Shadow yelled. "I saved your lifes by doing what I did, if I didn't that guy would have killed you all!"

"Like we can believe you!" Amy yelled.

Everyone else agreed, except for one person.

Blaze.

Shadow looked at her, he tried to get up but Sonic kept him pinned down on the ground. Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry Shadow, but it's the right thing if you go to jail!"

Shadow pulled a chaos emerald out from his pocket, he held it out in front of him. "Chaos controll!"

Shadow disapeered from under Sonic and reapeered right behind Blaze, he looked at her. She turned around, she remained silent. Silver ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm. The cops were about a mile away. Tails growled. "Why don't you just go already Shadow! Like somewhere far away!"

Shadow looked at the emerald. "Its no so easy you see, Life isn't so simple as the Ultimate Life from."

Cosmo walked up to him. "Please Shadow, If you go. The quicker the cops will let you go."

Shadow grunted. "They will never let me go."

Blaze looked at Silver, then at Shadow. She pulled her arm from Silver, she remained silent as she stared at Shadow.

Sonic stood up. "You don't know that Shadow!"

The cops were pulling up, Shadow began to skate away and Sonic was about to chase him. Amy pulled him back and she nodded no. The cops fired at him, they all missed. Blaze stared wide eyed as she watched Shadow escape. "Shadow!"

Shadow grinned when he heard his name, thinking that they wanted him to come back. He made a U-turn and started to towards the cops and the gang. He held the emerald in case of the cops tried to shot at him, he zipped right past some of them. He sweep one of the girls right off their feet and ran back towards his house. "Don't Worry, I won't hurt you."

Blaze stared at him. "Let me go Shadow!"

"I don't want to drop you at these high speeds, you'll get hurt." Shadow said. "Who said I was bringing you back to my house? You live near me."

"Shadow.."

* * *

Storm burst down the door to the house as he walked in, Wave looked at the door blankly and walked in. Storm started to dance around the house. "Home sweet home!"

Wave and Jet looked at him wide eyed. "Freaky.."

Storm stopped after a minute. "Well, today is uh... Sunday... What do you want to do?"

Wave shrugged as she sat down on the couch. "Anything other then watching you dance."

"Hahah." Storm mumbled as he sat down on the couch. "What about you Jet?"

"What do I normally do?" Jet asked.

Wave and Storm looked at him. "Race with the boards."

"How do I do that?" Jet asked.

Storm looked at him wide eyed. "I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO RIDE THEM!"

"But you suck.." Wave mumbled.

Storm smirked. "That's what you brain tells you, but I am really good."

"What ever." Wave managed before getting up from the couch.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET THE BOARDS!" Storm yelled and came back with their boards, he handed them their goggles. "Follow me!"

Wave and Jet looked at each other and walked out, when they got to their track Storm grinned. "Watch me take off OK?"

"Ok..."

Storm backed up a little bit, then he ran towards the starting line with his board in his hands, then when he was about to cross the line, he threw out his board and jumped on it. He landed on it and rode back to Jet and Wave. "You two try now."

Wave and Jet looked at him blankly. "OK..."

When they got over the starting line, they just stood there, Storm sweat dropped. "You are supposed to be practing!"

"Shh!" Wave yelled. "I'm trying to think!"

"Because we know you can't!" Jet said, Wave smacked Jet with her board and Jet fell over. "Oww, you hit hard girl.."

Wave smirked as she backed up, then she ran towards the starting line. When she frew out his board it went to far ahead and she jumped on thin air and landed on the ground, face first. She looked up at her board ahead of her. "Stupid thing.."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Jet laughed.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Wave yelled as she stood up. "THEN YOU TRY!"

Jet gulped. "Um, Ok.."

Jet backed up and then he started to run towards the line, he threw it a little to early, he didn't jump until he was closer to the line. His foot hit the top of the board and he fell over and landed face first as well onto the dirt. "My head..."

Wave walked over to him and held out her hand, trying to ignore all of the rude thing he had said to him earlier. "Need a hand?"

He looked at her hand, he grabbed it and she helped him up. Storm began to giggle. "Whats so funny Storm?"

"Nothing.." Storm replied. "You two can try until you get it right!"

They looked at Storm, and with a stubborn reply to him, they finally said fine.

Wave backed up again and she ran towards the line once again, she felt the time being perfect and she threw the board, she jumped the next second, landing on the board. She wobbled for a second but she got her balance. "Hey! I got it!"

"WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!" Storm and Jet yelled.

Wave gulped, she didn't know how to turn. She tilted her feet backwards and the board turn right, barely missing the tree. She made her way back to Storm, yelling. "How do I get off of this thing!"

"Stomp your right foot on the board, then jump off holding the board."

Wave did as what she was told, she landed on her knees. "Ow.."

"Don't be a wimp Wave!" Storm yelled. "Anyways.. Jet you try now!"

Jet nodded. He began running instead of going backwards, he threw the board and jumped the last second, landing perfectly on the board. Jet grinned and turned around to go back to Wave and Storm, he slowed down and smiled. "I think I get the point of it, lets race!"

Wave shrugged. "Ok."

Storm forgot one little detail when they started the race, the timer. So when Storm had perfect timing, Wave and Jet were shocked by the starting line, then they got on their boards. Throughout the whole entire first lap, Jet and Wave were neck and neck. Once they pasted the line going onto the second lap, Wave had a gear change and she went into air ride mode. Jet jumped onto the grinding spot, Wave sweat dropped. "What am I supposed to do on this?"

Suddenly, a platform lifted and she rid up it. She started to fly on her air ride, then she made her way back down where the other two were neck and neck. She landed in front of them, Jet growled. "Your never going to beat me Wave!"

"Yeah right!" Wave yelled back. "Your just afaird to lose to a girl!"

"Hey uh guys?" Storm asked.

Wave and Jet continued to yell at each other.

"_Guys_?"

They still ignored him.

"**GUYS LOOK OUT**!"

But it was too late, they both smacked into the wall.

**_I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but I left a cliffhanger... again. Until next time... BYE!_**


	7. Memory and Video Games

"My Head.." Wave moaned as she sat up, glancing at Storm, then at Jet. She sighed then she remember hitting the wall. She glared back at Jet, who was still unconscious. "Ugh, stupid kid."

Storm sat up. "Took you long enough to get up."

"Shut up Storm!" Wave hissed. "I don't need to hear you about how you said that you were riding fine!"

"I wasn-"

"Shut up!" Wave yelled, she looked back at Jet. Her face lightened and she felt herself sadden. She slapped herself for self controll. She looked back at Storm. "Big guy, go get me a first aid kit."

"Your not bo-"

"NOW!" Wave screamed.

"YES MAM!" Storm saluted and ran off. Wave looked back at Jet, _what was making her feel like this? What is this new feeling towards him?_

Wave crawled over to him, she felt her face get warm. "_Why can't I get ahold of myself_?" She placed her hands over her checks when she was almost on top of him, she looked down at him. "Nothing looks injured though, maybe a cut or two there.."

Wave sighed, she placed her hands on her knees. As she looked at him, she felt weird and like a stalker. She moved his hands towards his shirt, to remove his over shirt. Of all of the many things that could go wrong right then, she ignored. Wave never noticed this before but, Jet had some mussels on those small arms of him. She exhaled and she started to remove his no sleeved shirt. She had his shirt over his head when she was nearly scared to death. "What are you doing with him?"

Wave jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," He huffed as he handed her the first aid kit. "Here."

She nodded and Storm walked next to her, for assistance, he happened to notice that she was doing quite fine on her own, so he relaxed a bit. She took out the wrapping medical tape. "Hey Storm?"

"What is it?" Storm asked, he leaned against the wall. He was completely calm and relaxed.

Wave let out a breath of air. "Can you hold Jet up for me as I wrap this around him?"

"Yeah, sure."

Storm held Jet up so Wave could wrap the medical tape around Jet's open wound that the doctors never wrapped. She felt weird doing so, she had never helped Jet in this kind of way before. It was another new feeling to her. She exhaled as Storm placed him back down jently. Wave stood up, looking around. "What time is it?"

"Um, Three?" Storm said unsure.

"Positive?" Wave asked.

Storm nodded surely. "Positive."

Wave looked back at Jet quickly before jumping on her board. "I'm going to find Amy."

"Scence when have you been able to ride that after you had Amesia?" Storm asked.

Wave looked at him. "What? Amnesia? I never had Amnesia.."

Storm face faulted. "I guess you remeber everything then."

"You got that right," Wave said, she waved a hand out to her side. "I'll be back."

Storm watched her leave and then turned to look back at Jet, he sighed, another boring day.

* * *

With his eyes set on her house, he was sure off one thing, she was the only one that didn't hate him. He fixed up his shirt as he knocked on the door, he heard her call something. He grinned. She opened the door and gasped. "Shadow! What are you doing here!"

Shadow grunted. "Visiting, is it a bad time?"

He walked in on his own, nearly shoving Blaze out of the way. "Um, No..."

"Good then," Shadow said darkly, he sat down on the couch. "What do you useally do?"

Blaze closed the door. "Um, girl stuff."

Shadow nodded. "Have any video games?"

"Why would I-"

Shadow looked at her sternly. "Do you or do you don't?"

"I do.. But they're kinda well.." Blaze was stuttering. "Old."

"What do you mean by 'old'?" Shadow asked.

"They are like those old antarie games.." Blaze said.

Shadow grinned. "Plug 'em in Blaze! I'll show you a real game master plays those games!"

"O- okay.." Blaze said.

Blaze watched Shadow playing amazed, he had beaten all of the records ever made on the games. Beating her father by millions, she smiled. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Shadow nodded.

"Um, anything to drink?"

Shadow nodded again.

"How about a sprite and some cheezits?" Blaze asked, she saw that Shadow nodded once more and she got his food and drink and put it right next to him. She heard him say thank you quietly, she smiled and sat down next to him.

After a hour, Shadow held his hand in agoney. "It hurts.."

"Do you want any ice with that Shadow?" Blaze asked, she stood up and looked at his hand.

"Please." He said quietly.

Blaze ran over to the freezer, opened it for a quick second and grabbed the ice pack and ran back over to Shadow with it, handing it to him. She gave a sigh of relief once he took it, she hated anything cold.

Shadow moved over on the couch and let Blaze sit down, he looked at her. "Where are your parents?"

Blaze looked at him. "Um, Bowling? Why is it important to you?"

Shadow nodded, he grinned. "Have any plans tonight?"

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"I'm asking," He grunted. "Do you have plans or not?"

"I don't..." Blaze replied softly. "Why?"

"Want to go to the movies or something?" Shadow asked. "We can watch what ever you like."

"A- are you sure Shadow?" Blaze asked.

Shadow nodded. "Positive."

* * *

Jet awoke in the middle of no where, not to be found anywhere. He looked around, there was no Storm or Wave. They had just left him there. "Ugh, Why would they do that- WHERE IS THE ARK OF THE COSMO'S?!"

Jet searched his wrist, not to find the ark, he figured Storm of Wave took it. He sat up slowly and clucthed his stomach in pain. He hissed and stood up very slowly, putting the pain to a minimum. He looked around, seeing that his board was next to him he picked it up.

Jet frew his board out and jumped on it, he looked around before riding off from his current place. It had to be at least five pm when he reached the city, that was when it was the most busy. He jumped off his board and started to carry it with him as he walked around.

People began to run past him fast from the alley next to him, all of them were screaming at the top of their lungs. All of them were scared, sceaming the same thing. "HELP!"

Jet looked down the alley and exhaled, he started to run down it. Avoiding other people, he turned right, where he was hearing the most heard scream. The person ran up to Jet scared. "Are you ok?"

The man looked at him. "Oh its horrible over there! This Egghead shaped man- he has this gun- and he shot someone!"

"What!" Jet yelled. "Who?"

"I don't know!" He yelled. "I didn't get to see her face!"

Jet looked down the alley. "Stay right here."

"O-ok.."

Jet dropped his board and ran down the alley, he held his breath as he took a turn and looked at the egghead shaped man. Jet growled. "Mr. Eggman!"

Eggman looked at him, he grinned. "Do move, or this girl dies!"

Jet looked at the girl, hoping that it was no one he knew. Jet placed his hands high up in the air for a signal of defeat. The girl looked at him, she was badly hurt and she wouldn't spit anything out. Mr. Eggman looked at Jet, then at the girl. He slowly walked over to Jet, the ark of the cosmo's was around his wrist. Jet growled. "You took the ark!"

Eggman gave his signuture laugh, then looked at him darkly. "I know, if you even think about taking this, I _will_ kill this girl!"

"That isn't right!" Jet yelled, he pulled his arm back and made it come fast towards Eggman. With a POW, Jet nailed Eggman in the face. Eggman dropped the gun and Jet swipped the ark off of his arm. "Sorry, Eggman, but this is mine."

Eggman looked at Jet and held his noise to stop the bleeding, grasping the gun from the ground and glaring at him. "You evil little- green haired- dumb- weak kid!" Eggman pointed the gun at him, Jet looked at it and gulped. "I can kill-"

"Lady!" Jet yelled to the women was almost out of the alley, she was watching them. "GO!"

She ran off, almost afraid that she was going to be killed by both of them. Jet looked back at Eggman who had a death look on his face, ready to kill Jet. Jet looked up, seeing that someone was watching, he tried to kick the gun out of Eggman's hand. But he failed and Eggman punched him down to the ground.

The person called his name out scared, Jet grinned at Eggman. "You are so dead."

"What-" Eggman asked him mad.

Within that next minute, a sudden pain came to Eggman's back from a smash. A wrench, fully in power, had hit him in the back. Eggman fell to the ground with a bump on his head and looked behind him, with a grunt, he passed out. Jet looked at her with a smile. "Nice going,"

"Anytime Boss," Wave said, a grin grew upon her face. She picked up her board and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? I am your boss, I tell you when you can go." Jet yelled and he started to walk after her, she seemed like she slowed down to him. With one look back from him, she turned around. She wrapped her arms around him, a deep red formed on their faces. Jet wanted to shove her off and ask, "What the heck is wrong with you?" But instead he remained silent. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, unsure if he was supposed to. "Are you okay Wave?"

She looked up at him, she had a blush across her face. "I'm just glad you are Ok Jet, you could have died!"

Jet grinned. "Well I am here now ain't I?"

Wave shrugged and she continued to hug him, it seemed like she didn't want to let go of him, even if it killed her. She had a smile on her face, but she was sadden, but she wasn't going to tell Jet that.

"Wave," Said Jet as he removed her from himself, feeling ashamed. "Is there something you need to say to me?"

Wave looked at her feet. "Yeah..."

Jet smiled. "Go ahead and tell me."

"I've been thinking for a while Jet," Wave said as she looked up at him. "So I wanted to say something about it to you."

Jet nodded. "Keep going."

"I want to say thank you," Wave said. "For letting me stay at your house for all of this time, its a honor."

"Its nothing really.." Jet said, _I thought she was going to say something else! Dammit!_

* * *

Sonic and Amy sat down in homeroom, looking in each other eyes. Sonic grinned and grabbed her hand, Amy blushed. "You are the most beautifull girl I have ever met."

"Not as beautifull as me," Rouge said as she entered their conversation, they looked at her mad. "What? you know its true?!"

Amy put her head down in embarrassment. "Shut up Rouge."

"What ever," Rouge said as she sat up, smiling at the two of them. "Make sure not to make out during class."

"We wouldn't do _that_...." Amy replied, then said something quietly to herself.

Rouge grinned as she sat down in her own chair across the room. "That's because it is my job."

Amy rolled her eyes and continued to look at Sonic, blushing the whole time. Sonic smiled at her, then he frowned as he watched Shadow walk in. Shadow sat down right next to him, like he didn't do anything over the weekend. Sonic shurgged and looked back at Amy, he was about to say something but Wave shoved Storm into the room screaming who knows what. Sonic let go of Amy's hand so her could cover his ears. Amy did the same.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! AGAIN!" Wave screamed. "THE SECOND TIME NOW! ARE YOU TRYING TO SET A RECORD?!"

"I-" Storm started, he gulped as he figured that Wave was going to pull her wrench out, but she continued to stare darkly at him. "I needed to blow my noise.."

"Couldn't you just use a leaf?" Wave asked, tapping her foot, holding out her vest in front of Storm. "Instead of my vest... Again."

"Like I said, I needed to blow my nose.." Storm mumbled. "I bet Boss will take my side!"

"No! Mine!"

"Mine!"

"... **MINE**!" It was like a demon yell, dark and surprising, scary and freaky that came out of Wave's mouth. "... Woww.... I've been around Amy waayyy to much.."

"Hey!" Amy yelled as she stood up, Sonic pulled her down. Ever scince they started to go out, Sonic had been trying to keep her anger to a minamum. But, he was failing, badly.

Wave exhaled, she looked around, then back at Storm. She gave him one last dark look and sat down in her seat, leaving Storm scared in front of the teacher's desk. Jet walked in with his arms behind his head, grinning. "Yo, whats up?"

Knuckles looked up. "The ceiling?"

Everyone looked at Knuckles. "Idiot.."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, then grunted as he took out his schedule. "We have Health today!"

"Yay.." Wave replied oh so happily, then leaned back in her chair. "Fun."

Amy smiled. "Maybe I can sit next to Sonikuu!"

Sonic nodded. "Maybe we will be able to sit next to each other!"

Their homeroom teacher walked in, slapped Storm with a ruler. Then she sat on her desk and looked at the students who sat up stairght in her homeroom, all eyes were on her. "Hmm, Mr. Albertross, take a seat."

"Yes mam!"

**_Thank you, for who ever reads this so called of a story. It will be more around school now, don't worry._**


	8. Day Three: Health class

Everyone looked at Mrs. Loke, who was giving the class their assign seats for the rest of the time they were going to gave the class. Rouge grinned as she heard her name first, only to be stuck sitting with Shade, Knuckles and Storm. Amy grinned, their was a good chance she was going to be sitting with Sonic, it was slim, but she still could.

"Amelia, Maurice, Wave and Jet." Mrs. Loke said, they all looked at her wide eyed, was that just luck? "Amelia, sit next to Jet. Maurice, sit next to Wave."

Amy frowned, then sighed mumbling a few words to herself. "Its Amy."

Sonic however, felt okay with being called Maurice, as long as anyone didn't make fun of him. Amy made a face at Jet as she sat down next to him, then smiling at Sonic. Sonic shrugged and sat down next to Wave, his plan to pass this class was to copy off of her notes.

"Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Tails." Tails looked at Mrs. Loke, why out off all people, was he going to be stuck in the love triangle? "Shadow, Silver, sit next to each other." Shadow and Silver looked at each other meanly and sat down, turning the heads in other directions. "Tails, Blaze, you two sit next to each other."

Blaze sat across from Shadow, letting Tails sit across from Silver. She knew that Tails didn't get along well with Shadow and she didn't want him to be made fun of so easily.

Amy blew a kiss at Sonic as Mrs. Loke began to talk again, she was talking about how they could chose who they wanted their partners to be at their table when Amy giggled so loud that Mrs. Loke almost gave Amy a detention. Sonic smiled at her and winked, Wave groaned. "Get a room."

Amy blushed, then glared. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Wave hissed, looking at her mischievously. "That I think Jet is _hot _? Hell no."

"Aww come on!" Amy whispered. " I know you do!"

Wave laughed. "Only in a million years, besides, he's too stupid."

"You know I'm right here right?" Jet asked, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head. "Because I can hear everything you say."

"Were not stupid.." Wave mumbled as she looked back at Mrs. Loke, who continued to talk.

Knuckles grinned as Rouge winked at him, then glared at Shade who sat right next to her, who also winked at him. Knuckles didn't feel right sitting next to a rival, but he was going to have to get over with it. All he had to do was ignore him. Storm laughed out of random, maybe he was watching Jet or something, who had fell out of his chair. Job done by Amy, grinning and high fiving Wave.

Shadow and Silver glared at each other, then looked at Blaze, who was making a Ok converesation with him. They both glared at him. "What does he think he is doing talking talking to her? Making her laugh?"

Shadow grunted. "He's trying to make us get along."

"That will never happen." Silver sighed, then looked back at Mrs. Loke before she said anything about talking. Silver looked back at Tails. "She _dated_ ME."

Shadow grinned. "_Dated_, she dumped you, why?"

"I bet she likes you more, but hey, as long as she is happy." Silver responded.

Shadow lightened up, and looked at Silver. "But you like her, didn't that hurt you?"

Silver exhaled, then looked at Shadow, he had his typical frown. "I do like her, but I like it when she is happy."

"I can lay off you know, just tell me." Shadow grinned. "Maybe we could end out as friends."

Silver smiled, then shook his hand. "Sounds like a dea-"

Suddenly, with the door slamming open, a girl with black hair and a single pink streak ran in. She wore a black shirt with the skin tight jeans, her black combat boots loudend the whole class, her pink streak covered her left eye. Her hair was also a mess, which almost went five miles out in every direction. She let out a sigh of relieve when she knew that this was the class she was supposed to be in. "Am I late?"

"Were late by ten minutes Sam," A dark red head said as she walked in, she wore a short sleved blue shirt, with a white shirt under it. She wore jeans with converse sneakers, she had on pink fish-net arm warmers, which Amy like very much. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you getting us to class."

A third person walked in, he had purple hair, a single streak of yellow, which was in the middle of his bangs, he also wore a black headband, the ends of the head band rested along his shoulders. He had on a non-sleved purple shirt, which had a design of a knife on it, he wore black capries, and plain black shoes with white socks. "Nice going Sam."

"Sorry Espio.." She mumbled, looking at the purple head boy ashamed of herself. "But you two trusted me."

The girl with the dark red hair looked at Mrs. Loke. "Hi, I'm Kyo, yes, it is a boy's name."

Espio nodded. "I'm Espio and this is Sam." He pointed at the blacked hair punk. "Sorry were late."

Mrs. Loke smiled at them. "Its OK, now sit at that table over there. If Miss. Acorn was here, she would sit next to Sam."

Sam nodded dryly, slacking back in her chair and closing her eyes. "What ever, lets just get this class over with."

Kyo sighed. "At least try and pass OK Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "Make me."

Mrs. Loke around the class room, she had lost every students attention by now. "Class, please. Take these hand outs and work as a group to complete the project, if you do, you get a A for the day."

Shadow grinned, he could use a A. "Lets do it!" He exclaimed, then looked at Tails. "You do the work."

"_B_-"

"**Now**!" Shadow demanded.

Tails nodded. "Y- yes Shadow.."

Amy and Soinc jumped up from their seat and stood next to each other, Wave picked up the paper and groaned. Jet walked over to her and read over her shoulder. "Write-?"

"Ten reasons why you need to healthy, I know." Wave mumbled as she got out her pencil. "Piece of cake."

"I like cake." Sonic mumbled, everyone at the table looked at him. "What? I do.."

Wave smiled. "And you also like Amy."

"That to.." Sonic said and blushed.

Knuckles stared at the paper aimlessly, he had no idea what to write down. Rouge took the paper out of his hands. "Thanks Hun," She said as she read it. " Shade, you can do it."

"But!" Shade moaned. "Why me?"

"I bet Storm can't even write, and I am going to be busy with Knuckles." Rouge winked at her, but then flushed her eyebrows. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Shade growled. "I know one thing _Slut_-"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME**?!" Rouge screamed as she turned away from Knuckles, pumping her fist together.

"I said _Slut,_ and Knuckles likes me more." Shade said and rose her fists.

Rouge clicked her tongue, then walked over to Shade. Rouge was taller then Shade, so she looked down at her, but just a little. "You don't know that."

"Oh, I do know that. Just look how he looks at me." Shade hissed.

Rouge smirked. "At least I have _Boobs_."

"**YOUR _BOOBS_ ARE FAKE**!" Shade yelled.

Rouge was applaud. "They are not! They are very real! Even ask Knuckles!"

They both glared at Knuckles. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Shade tackled onto Rouge, starting a fight. Everyone ran from their tables and started to cheer; "_**Fight! Fight**_!"

Rouge punched Shade in the mouth, and she hit her hard. Blood splashed out of her mouth and landed on the floor, Shade growled and slapped Rouge on the cheek a couple of times before grasping her mouth in pain. Rouge rolled over, placing herself over Shade, punching until Blood came out. She was pulled back by Knuckles, who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. Shade stood up and punched Rouge in the gut, she fell down and Mrs. Loke held back Shade. "Shade! Rouge!"

Shade continued to try and punch Rouge, who also tried to attack Shade back. Knuckles sighed, then pulled Rouge away. "Hey, if you don't fight then-"

"**I DON'T CARE, SHE CALLED MY BOOBS FAKE**!" Rouge yelled, pulling Knuckles off of her and went charging at Shade. "**I'LL GET HER BACK**!"

Sam grinned. "This is awesome!"

Kyo just rolled her eyes and continued to watch.

Mrs. Loke pulled Shade out of the room as Knuckles grabbed Rouge again, Rouge was hissing like a cat and screaming. Mrs. Loke walked in and looked at Rouge. "You are lucky you are not suspended!"

Rouge calmed down and looked at Mrs. Loke. "Sorry Ma'am."

Mrs. Loke looked around the classroom. "Get back to work, Go on." The class went back to their tables, Wave and Tails shoved up their paper at the same time, then glared at each other. "Are you two finished that early?"

"I finished before _Shorty_," Wave said. "But I was watching the fight so.."

Tails shrugged. "I just finished."

"So I beat you!" Wave pumped her fist in the air in victory. "Take that Shorty!"

Tails smirked. "But-!" He said in almost a song way. "You didn't put it up after you finished!"

"No need to get in a fight now.." Mrs. Loke said as she picked up the papers, expecting the two papers to be awful and that they would have to do it over again. She stared wide eyed at the paper, then she quickly wrote 100's on both papers. "Those, were... beautiful!"

Wave rolled her eyes and sat down in chair, glancing over at the kissing couple, then back at Mrs. Loke. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head, closing her eyes.

Shadow and Silver looked at Blaze, who was talking to Rouge, as Knuckles and Storm tried to get along and work on ten ways to be healthy. They kept on fighting if eating fat foods was bad for you or not, which was going to be endless for the two of them.

Tails was making a Ok conversation with Espio and Sam, who were making poor Kyo do all of the work. Sonic and Amy kissed for a minute, then came back to reality. Jet was grinning with his cellphone out and flipped open, Sonic knew he had taken a picture. Sonic jumped over the table towards Jet, who also jumped, but out of the way. He jumped right onto Wave's chair, causing her to fall over.

Wave stood up and pulled Jet up from the ground, holding him up by collar. Staring at him like a mad man- or woman, she was about to pull her wrench out when Amy pulled Wave back and she dropped Jet. Sonic raced over to Jet, picked up the cell phone, and deleted the picture. Wave sighed and released her anger by slamming her fist on the table.

Jet grinned as he stood up, snacthing his phone from Sonic's hand. "Sorry pal, but I sent to all of my contacts." Sonic's face became beat red. "Its only pay back."

"For what?" Sonic asked, then grinned. "You are still mad that you lost that race?"

Jet looked down. "Shut up!" He then sat down in his chair, holding his head in frustration. "You only won because Amy was chasing after you."

Sonic grinned, he was about to say something then the bell rung. Everyone ran for the door, shoving each other out of the way. Mrs. Loke sighed. "This is going to be a very long year.."


	9. 1 month later!

_**One month later!**_

Amy grinned as she held Sonic hand, and looking at him. He smiled back at her and he leaned in towards her, they were about to kiss when someone ran up to then and patted them on the back. They both looked at the gray haired, fat and tall teenage boy. Sonic growled at him. "What do you want?!"

Storm slid his foot across the ground. "I can't find boss.. So I'll hang out with you guys!"

Sonic sighed. "Why not tease Knuckles?" Amy looked darkly at Storm as he stood there.

"Umm, I don't want too.." Storm mumbled. "He is making out with Rouge."

Sonic and Amy looked over at Knuckles and Rouge, who were obviously making out. Amy sighed. "Where are they anyways?"

"Who knows.." Storm replied.

Sonic smirked. "Maybe they are making out like Knuckles and Rouge." Amy giggled and hugged Sonic.

Blaze walked up to Amy, then looked at Sonic, then took a glance at Storm. "What? Did he stop you two from kissing?" Amy blushed. "Oh! He did!" Blaze giggled as she jumped up and down.

Storm looked around. "Where are they?" He folded his arms, sighing.

"Who?" Blaze asked, then realized that the halls were awfully quiet. "You mean Jet and Wave?"

Storm, Amy and Sonic nodded. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" Amy asked, Blaze just blinked. _How do they not know?_

Blaze sighed. "They won't be coming to school today, they have to see their parents." Blaze looked at Storm. "You should know that."

Storm smiled. "Oh yeah!" He walked off humming a unknown tune to himself.

Amy shoed Blaze away, she grinned and leaned in towards Sonic once more, and they were going to kiss once more, when the bell decided that it was a good time to ring. Sonic dashed off, not wanting to be seen. Amy sighed and walked into Health class with Blaze and Silver.

Mrs. Loke groaned. "Just start to work on the project!"

The class how ever, didn't want to, or couldn't. They never got any information because of the sub the last class, leaving them stuck. Sonic groaned. "Is we only had Wave here."

"Yeah, its kinda quiet without both of them.." Amy replied and looked at him. They leaned in to kiss once more, but someone accidently hit Sonic. Sam turned around. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Sonic sighed as he got up. "Its ok." He rolled his eyes as she walked away. He leaned in to kiss Amy for the forth time that morning, finally, it happened. Blaze, Shadow and Silver saw and all took out their cellphones and began to take pictures.

Silver smiled. "This is the life!" Shadow nodded, then looked at Blaze who was smiling.

"I am so proud of her!" Blaze cheered, then whistled. Amy and Sonic broke apart and looked at their 'fan club'.

"Why don't they watch Rouge and Knuckles?" Amy asked.

Sonic grinned. "They make it look easy." They both looked at Knuckles and Rouge, who were showing off. "Really easy."

Amy shrugged. "True, true.."

-----------------------------------------------------

Jet glanced back at the bars of the jail cell, then back at his cellphone. Where were his parents? They said they would meet him here. Jet sighed and grinned as he got a picture from Silver, it was Sonic and Amy kissed. Jet texted back 'cool' and closed his phone, looking at the cop and giving him a innocent 'I didn't do anything' look.

"Jet?" A voice asked and Jet turned around grinning, looking at his father, mother and older sister.

"Hey," He said as they hugged him and smothered him with kisses. "How's it going?"

His father sighed. "Not so good, but were getting out right now!" Jet smiled, then walked outside with his parents. His dad patted his shoulder, Jet looked up at him. "Where's the lucky girl?"

"I don't have a lucky girl dad.." Jet replied.

His father grunted. "Say what?"

"I don't have one." Jet mumbled.

His mother gave him a dark stare, which silenced him. "I know the time will come." She hugged Jet. "Don't worry."

Feeling weird, he escaped his parents grip and smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"To the house!" His father said. "We better unpack!"

Jet's eyes widened. "u- unpack?"

"Yeah!" He said. "Happy!"

They all hugged him and Jet mumbled a lie to his family. "Totally happy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow glanced at Blaze as she walked by, he grinned. "Blaze," She stopped and looked at him with a confused look. "Listen, I'm sorry about last week. Can you forgive me?"

Blaze folded her arms. "And what if I don't?"

Shadow grunted. "You wanted Mrs. Keal alive?"

"You killed her Shadow! Thats horrible!" Blaze yelled at him, holding back tears. "Why?"

Shadow gave her the deep dark stare he was known well for, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around the purple haired girl. "She was a dangerous person, she would have killed us all with that emerald."

Blaze nodded, crying into his shirt. She wrapped his arms around him now, feeling comfortable in his ams, safe.

"And what ever happens," Shadow said. "I'll protect you."

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked, sniffling.

"Positive." Shadow replied, then removed his arms. "No matter what, even if it kills me."

Blaze couldn't help herself, she kissed the dark, mysterious boy. Who was going to sacrafice his own life for her, no matter what. He kissed her back and he knew why she was like this.

"PMS?" Shadow asked as soon as they broke apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Tails felt like grabbing Cosmo's hand and bringing her outside of the school. They ran out of the hall, past the teachers lounge and into the green Field. They layed down slowly and smiled at each other, they felt bad inside, but they knew they had to escape for a little bit. Skipping class was their option.

Though this would ruin Tails perfrect attendance, but he wanted to feel free with Cosmo, where no one would bother him. It took a while before they talked to each other. "Tails, have you ever thought this was a bad idea?"

Tails nodded as he looked at Cosmo. "Yeah. But at least I am with you."

Cosmo blushed and she sat down, she felt safe with Tails. "Now what Tails, we are doing nothing."

"I don't know," Tails replied then sat down next to her. "We could talk, or we could take a nap."

Cosmo shrugged. "I'm tired, you?"

"Yeah, Gym was pretty harsh with out new teacher." Tails said as he layed down.

"Who knew Vector could be such a harsh teacher." Cosmo replied, she thought for a second and layed down next to Tails. She exhaled.

Tails turned onto his side to look at Cosmo. "Well, just tap me if you need me ok?"

Cosmo nodded and he turned onto his other side, not facing her. She felt a little weird now, being close to Tails like this. It made her feel like a different person, but she let it pass through her and she sighed, there was nothing to worry about.

She turned onto her side, facing Tails and wrapped her arms around him. Tails began to blush but he didn't say anything, he let her wrap her arms around him, even if it felt a little weird.

----------------------------------

By night, Jet was already tired of being smoothed by his parents. Storm was talking to his parents about stuff that Jet wished they weren't talking about. He was alone in his room sitting in his chair thinking of why his parents were staying with him. Did they need a place to stay? Was it because that they were chased down and they could hide here? _Possibly._

It was also a little weird that Wave hadn't came back, it was ten and there was no sight of her. He stood up and walked to his door, he opened it and closed it as he walked out. He looked to his left, then his right, there was no one in sight so he sprinted down the hall.

Jet took a sharp turn right, Jet's sister, Penny, who was walking down the hall listening to her ipod, crashing into him. She growled as she stood up. "What was that for?!"

Jet sighed as he stood up. "I'm trying to get somewhere fast!" He tried to move her out of the way but she stayed in the way.

"Where?" She asked.

Jet growled. "The bathroom!"

"Um, you should know this because you live here and all.. That the bathroom is the other way." She grinned. "Know, where are you going?"

"Outside!" Jet hissed.

"Other way.." She said in a sing song way.

Jet stopped to think for a minute. "The workshop!"

Penny stared at him. "There is a workshop here? Show me!"

Jet sighed and walked passed her, taking another right and walked down the hallway for a little bit. He knocked on the door, but he knew no one was in there, then opened the door. "Don't touch anything!" He walked inside, then looked at Penny who was amazed. She walked inside and smiled at Jet.

"You make all of these?" She asked.

"No, a-"

"Then that stupid other guy?" She asked.

"No, W-"

"Then it has to be you!" She cheered. "I knew you were smart!"

"But it wasn't me!" Jet almost yelled it out, to stand his point. "It was somebody else."

Penny raised a eyebrow at him, the folded her arms. "There is no one else there Jet, It has to be."

Jet growled. "Its not me! Its Wave!"

"Heh? Whos Wave? Your lover?!" Penny asked, then giggled.

Jet blushed. "NO!"

"Sure... sure she isn't.." Penny teased. "She is just some random chick then you dream about!"

"NO! She works for me!" Jet hissed.

"What exactly do you mean by work? Like buisness or-"

"Shut up Penny!" Jet yelled. "I don't need this!"

Penny sighed. "You are impossible Little bro." She shurgged and walked out, mumbling something to herself. When she walked out, Wave walked in and looked at Jet confused.

"What are you doing in here?" Wave asked as she placed her stuff on her desk. "Tryin-" Jet's dark stare startled her a little bit as she looked at him, she knew something was wrong. "If its about me being lat-"

"Its not." Jet huffed strenly. "Its about my family,"

"Aren't they in jail?" Wave asked.

"Not anymore." He replied. "And they are living here for a while."

Wave looked at him like he was insane. "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Jet replied. "And they won't leave me alone!"

He walked over to the door and looked at her, she sighed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," Jet replied. "Make sure they stay away from me."

Wave watched him leave the room, she sighed and ran after him. But he was long gone, she looked around. "Hey! You!" Wave looked to her right to see a green haired girl, well developed.

"What?" Wave asked harshly. "I'm busy."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Penny, and you are?"

Wave looked at her for a second. "Wave, whats it to you?"

"So you are this Wave.." Penny examined Wave. "I am Jet's sister," Wave nodded. "And he was talking about how you are the smartest one here, and that you work for him?"

"Why do you care?" Wave hissed.

"Oh I see how you are," Penny grumbled. "Stubborn. Just like Jet."

"I'm nothing like Jet," Wave growled.

"Mhmm, sure." Penny replied and began to walk away.

Wave groaned. "Why did you ask me that I worked for him?!"

Penny gave no reply and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------


	10. Jealousy and Romance

Waiting excitedly in her seat at the end of the day, which also was the end of the week, was Amy rose. Who couldn't wait for the dance tonight, which was semi- formal. She gladly said yes when Sonic asked her to go with him to the dance, which made her even happier.

Blaze was relaxing in her seat, sometimes looking over at Shadow, who was grinning as he was about to drain a water bottle onto Sonic's hair. When he shifted the water bottle and it splashed onto the blue hair of Sonic, who jumped up as soon as water hit his hair and screamed. Shadow laughed with Blaze and Silver as Sonic continued to make a fool out of himself by jumping up and down screaming like a little kid.

Sonic growled at Shadow and sat back down, then began to watch the clock for when the bell was going to ring. Amy smiled at him and he smiled back at her, Amy then turned around to talk to Rouge. "So we are going over your house right?"

"Yes." Rouge nodded. "And then we will have our own little party."

"Yay!" Amy squealed and turned back around, when she did so, the bell rung and half of the kids ran out of the class room cheering.

Shadow grunted. "Well, I'm out of here." He pulled out his chaos emerald.

Blaze smiled. "Can you bring me home? I can't ride the buss right now.."

Shadow nodded. "Why not?" He grabbed her hand, and right before the two of them left, Amy and Rouge got a few pictures.

Wave walked into the room, then looked at Amy, who was cheering to herself. She sat down in front of her. "Whats with you?" She asked.

"Me?" Amy asked. "I can't wait for the dance! I'm going with Soniku!"

Wave rolled her eyes, then looked at Rouge, who smiled at her and began to tell the plan to her. "Alright, first you can get what ever stuff you need." Rouge said, then waved at Knuckles real quick before continuing. "Then you come over to my house and I will tell the rest then."

"Ok," Wave mumbled as she stood up and walked away, Rouge grinned as she sood up and followed her. She stopped when she got up to Wave and smiled as she listened. "- you were sayin- Yes?"

Rouge smiled as she looked at Jet and Wave. "Soo.... what is the big plan for the two of you?"

"What plan?" Wave asked her folding her arms.

"You know! When you two go together!" Rouge clapped her hands and giggled, she was acting like Amy.

Wave blushed. "What? No!" She looked at Rouge meanly, but Rouge could get through her expression to tell that she was lying.

"Mhmm, sure." Rouge replied with a grin, then started to walk away.

Wave looked at her before glancing over at Jet, who looked at her and grinned shylu before walking off. "I'll tell you later Wave." He said as he walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge waited silently on her bed with her ipod connected to her ihome, smiling at her beautiful dress and relaxing. Rouge wondered a little why she was hosting the sleepover after the dance, but the door bell rung before she could think more about it. She ran down the stairs and into the living room to open the door. Amy smiled nicely at Rouge as she tried to carry her stuff into the house, she falls over and Rouge picks her stuff up for her.

Amy smiled weakly at Rouge as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself. "Thanks Rouge,"

Rouge winked at her. "Anytime hun."

Rouge was clossing the door when another force forced it open, Blaze smiled at Rouge as she closed the door behind her. Amy giggled at Blaze as she walked in. "What?" Blaze asked.

"Ohh nothing.." Amy said in a sing song way and skipped up to Rouge's room, Rouge followed her but by walking, so did Blaze.

Rouge smiled at the two girls. "Now what ladies?"

"I don't know," Amy replied then sat down criss crossed on the floor and placed her hands on her knees. "But I can't wait."

"Me too!" Blaze said, then smiled. "I can't believe Shadow asked me to go to the dance!"

Rouge smiled. "Knuckles is taking me." Amy and Blaze glared at her. "What? Its not my fault you ladies don't look as georgeous as me!"

"Shut up Rouge!" Blaze hissed as she sat down on Rouge's bed, folding her arms and huffing.

Suddenly, Rouge jumped from her bed and ran down the stairs, Amy and Blaze figured that Wave was here. Though they had no idea how Rouge could hear her from so far away, they just shrugged and waited for her to return. When Rouge returned with Wave, who was smirking for the oddest reason that Amy and Blaze did not know about, they began to think of what they were going to do at the dance.

"I am going to hang out with Sonic.." Amy said with a warm smile.

Blaze grinned. "I'm going to hang out with Shadow and Silver," She leaned back and layed down. "I just hope they don't fight.."

"I'm going to make out with Knuckles!" Rouge smiled happily as the other three girls looked at her sternly. "Fine... I'll hang out with him.." Rouge looked at Wave. "What about you?"

Wave shrugged. "I dunno," She replied softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Amy asked. "You have to know!"

"I mean I have no on-"

"You can hang out with HAWWK!" Blaze suggested.

Wave rolled her eyes. "Who would want to?" They all looked at her grinning, Wave looked at them with a stern look, but it broke into a random laughter from all four of them. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Amy asked between laughs, then pouted. "You mean yes!"

"I said maybe!" Wave exclaimed. "I didn't mean I said y-"

Rouge sighed. "Hun," She said. "If you want a good life, you need a boy to play with." Wave, Amy and Blaze all looked at Rouge scared. "What?" Rouge asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." Blaze replied. "But _play_? What kind of play do you- actually, nevermind..."

"Anyways..." Amy said quickly. "Now that is planned, what are we going to do after the dance?"

"It all depends on how the dance went." Wave replied. "If it was great then we can party back here. If it sucked ass, then well... nothing I guess."

Rouge looked at her watch. "Oh my! Look at the time! Better get you ladies ready!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic checked his watch, then looked at Shadow and Knuckles. "They said they would be here ten minutes ago, where are they?"

Shadow grunted. "Knowing Rouge, they are still on the hair.."

"Don't talk anything bad about my girlfriend!" Knuckles yelled at him for no reason at all, Shadow raised a eyebrow at him and took a step away from him.

After a minute or two, a limo arrived. Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Wave exited the limo at once, grinning. Sonic's, Shadow's and Knuckle's jaw dropped and they all blushed. "You look great!" They all said.

Wave rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, lets get in already!" She shoved the rest of the girls into the school as she began to freeze outside.

Sonic smiled at Amy as she began to dance with him. "You look beautiful Amy."

"You mean that I didn't before?" Amy asked.

Sonic gulped. "You look even more beautiful."

Amy smiled at him and pecked him on the check and continued to dance with him. They danced throughout five songs and Amy was tired, though Sonic could keep on dancing, he sat down with Amy. He looked at Shadow and Blaze who were talking, then over at Knuckles and Rouge who were dirty dancing.

Sonic smiled at Amy. "I'll be right back, getting some water." Sonic said as he stood up, Amy smiled at him as he walked off.

It never came to Amy at the moment, but she hadn't found any one other then Blaze and Shadow so far. Amy looked around, she couldn't see anything because there was people all around her, but she could hear people cheering Rouge and Knuckles on. She still wondered about Wave but she let it slide for now.

Sonic walked back with two water bottles and gave one of them to her. "Here," He said.

"Thank you." Amy replied, she smiled at Sonic as he smiled back at her, they both leaned in to kiss. With they were about to kiss, somebody smacked into Sonic, making him fall onto Amy, but they still kissed.

"Are you ok?" He asked as they broke apart.

Amy fluttered her eyes. "I'm fine.."

On the other hand, Storm was talking to his long lost brother, in spanish. Wave was growling as Jet danced with another girl, who was flirting with him and Jet didn't care. "HOLA!"

Wave rolled her eyes. "Shut up Storm!" She folded her arms and sighed.

"Whats with you?" Storm asked. "Jealous?"

"No!" Wave hissed, Storm and his brother raised a eyebrow at her before elbowing her alot. "Stop it! What do you want!"

"Just tell us that you are jealous!" Storm pleaded.

Wave folded her arms, then sighed. "Fine, I am. Happy? Because I'm not." Wave replied then glared at the girl. "Who does she think she is? Just randomly coming up to him and ask him to dance! He hasn't even seen me yet!"

"Jeez Wave, chill." Storm said smirking. "Its not the end of the world ya know."

Groaning, Wave looked over at Storm, who began to talk to his brother once more. Amy came over skipping as Sonic walked over smiling at Amy. Amy looked at Wave with a confused look, then looked in the direction that Wave was looking. Then Amy giggled and smirk. "You are jealous!"

Wave looked at her for the first time throughout the whole dance. "Look, I have talked this over with someone, Ok?" Amy nodded dryly and smirked wisely.

"So why don't you go over and see him?" Amy asked.

"And ruin his 'fun'?" Wave asked frowning. "Sure why not?"

"When will you ever not use sarcasm?" Amy asked.

Wave shrugged. "I dunno,"

Rouge walked over to the two of them and waved Blaze over, who came as soon as Rouge waved her over. "Alright ladies, time to kiss the guys."

Wave coughed.

"What?" Rouge asked. "Go find him, and we will all dance with them at the slow song and at the end... We kiss them!"

Wave coughed again and pointed towards Jet, Rouge smirked and walked towards him. "What is she- Oh god..."

Rouge shoved the girl over, began to yell at her and got into a cat fight. Amy, Wave and Blaze all stared at the fight silently as people around them chanted, "Fight! Fight!"

Jet blinked twice before walking away, he there was a reason behind it all. He looked around to find Wave, but he couldn't see her around the mob. As Rouge threw one last punch, which hit the girl in the noise and gave her a bloody noise, she looked back at Jet. He gulped and began to back up, getting away from Rouge as soon as possible. Rouge was smirking as she cornered Jet, he looked around to try and find a way to escape from her but he couldn't.

"What do you want Rouge?" He asked looking at her mad. "I was dancing with her."

"I know you were, but she isn't you type." Rouge mumbled, then folded her arms. "But somebody's jealous."

Jet raised a eyebrow. "Who would be jealous? No one likes me."

"Oh I know someone." Rouge winked at him and he was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"W- who?" Jet asked.

"I can't tell you who, but don't dance with that girl again." Rouge winked at him once more and walked away, he shivered as she walked away and tried to find his way out of the mob.

Amy smiled at Sonic sweetly and began to dance with him as Rouge came back. Rouge winked at all of the girls as they got with their dates, though Wave shrugged and walked off, they knew what she was doing. Shadow smiled at Blaze as he danced with her, though he didn't like to dance or slow songs, he would have to live about it and continue on and pretend that he liked it. Blaze was blushing as he did so, though she didn't know if she should do what Rouge said, she would feel bad.

When Jet and Wave made eye contact and stopped walking, they both became silent. Jet began to check her out and Wave folded her arms as she remained silent. "You look..."

"I bet you think the other girl looked better," Wave mumbled and looked darkly at him.

Jet groaned. "So it was you?" He grinned. "No, that girl wasn't as _hot_ as you, b-" He looked at Wave who was blushing, he found the guts to keep on talking. "But, she was cute."

Wave glared at him and began to walk away, Jet grabbed her by the arm. "What is it now Jet?" He smiled at her nicely, though he didn't want to, he did.

He stopped Wave in her tracks and turned her around. "Can you chill for a couple of minutes and talk to me at least?"

"After you let that girl flirt with you?" Wave asked.

"Why would you care?" Jet asked with a grin on his face.

Wave blinked, then she looked away. "Well, she could be a bad guy-"

"Arn't we partly bad guy?" Jet asked.

Jet grinned as she became silent and didn't respond to him. "Its just that-" She was about to finish her sentence when he hugged her and started to swing back and in forth in a dance way for the song. Feeling relaxed, she danced with him.

It all seemed good, until the same girl who was dancing with Jet walked over and looked at Wave meanly. "What do you think you are doing with my man?"

Wave looked at her then Jet with hatred in her eyes. "You lied!" She threw him off of her and began to run off whipping tears away from her eyes.

"Wave! I didn't!" Jet yelled to her but she didn't turn back, he looked meanly at the girl. "What the hell?"

**_Heh, another cliff hanger! What is going to happen? Will those two love birds- heh, love birds...- stop fighting? Why am I asking you these questions? You will figure out next chapter!_**

**_R&R!_**


	11. Unknown

When Amy knew something was wrong, Amy was right. When she figured out that she had never Wave again for the rest of the dance, she knew something was wrong. Amy tugged on Shadow's arm and pulled him away from Blaze. "What do you want Amy?"

"Wave is missing Shadow!" Amy said, he shook his head and walked off. "Fine!" She said with a huff. "Be heartless!"

Though however, everyone else heard. "Wait, Wave?"

Amy nodded as she hugged Sonic for comfort, almost ready to cry. "Isn't this horrible?" Sonic nodded, though he didn't care, he had to be nice to Amy.

"Its my fault you guys," Jet said as he walked up to Amy and Sonic. "I'll look for her."

"Not that I care why," Sonic mumbled. "But why do you care?"

Jet did not give a response and frowned, he began to walk away and Amy pulled him back mad and stared at him madly. "What did you to her?"

Jet looked down and silently replied. "Something happened that shouldn't happened." He took his arm away from Amy and walked off.

Amy growled. "That didn't tell me anything!" She yelled at him shaking her hands up in the air and hissing.

Sonic calmed her by placing a hand on her shoulder and looked at her nicely. "Come on, lets go look for her." Amy nodded and they walked off together.

Blaze looked at Shadow meanly and walked off with Silver, he followed behind, not wanting Blaze to get any more mad. Though he knew they didn't have a good chance of finding Wave, he just went along with it.

Rouge smiled at Knuckles and pulled him along as she walked off from the rest of them, it wasn't for long until she gave up on looking at smirked at Knuckles. "Ready Hun?"

"Oh yeah," Knuckles replied.

Tails and Cosmo joined Amy and Sonic as they looked around, it had been a hour and they didn't find anything. Amy and Cosmo were worried and Tails and Sonic had to calm them down with out being to loud or mean.

-------------------------------------------

Though Jet did not want to find Wave, he was going to. He knew that she was jealous of the girl, but after Wave left, he figured out that the girl as just using him to do a dare. He was still mad at Wave for a reason even he didn't know, maybe it was leaving him, she wasn't supposed to leave unless he told her to, so she broke a rule.

He heared some noises unfamiliar to him so he took a right and looked down the bleachers, though he didn't see anything, he could hear something. "Hello?"

There wasn't a response to him, so he walked under the bleachers and kept on looking. He had to move out of allot of support beams until he found his way to the other side. He looked around until he felt that what he just did was worthless so he turned around to go back trough.

He was halfway through until he heared something that caught his ear. "Jet!"

Turning around quickly, he looked back in the direction of the voice, he couldn't see anything. He took out a small flashlight he held in his pocket and turned it on, his eyes were widened when he pointed it where the voice came from. "What the hell is going on?"

Though she couldn't respond well, he could tell what was going on.

"Rape?" Jet asked silent to himself. _How did she- of all people- was getting raped?_ He didn't know what to do next, stop what was going on, or just walk away. "Hold on a minute!"

He bet she didn't want to hold on a minute, but he kinda didn't have a choice. He picked up an extra support beam which was not used any more and picked it up, he walked over to the two of them and hit the guy with the beam. She got up fast and ran out of the way. She didn't say anything other then thanks, he knew she was busy trying to put her clothes on.

"Wave! As soon as you are done, leave!" Jet yelled to her as the guy came charging up. He blocked his punch with the beam and kicked him on the leg. The guy didn't back up though, but punched Jet in the face. Jet dropped the beam next to him and fell over, moaning.

Jet looked back at Wave quickly as he got up. "I'm not leaving!" Jet rolled his eyes and looked at the guy, growling, he ran up to him and tried to punch him. But the guy shoved Jet onto the ground and started to beat on him, when Jet thought his life was over, he was wrong. Out of no where, Wave took the guts to kick the guy out of the way. "Jet lets go!" She said loudly as she started to pull on him, though Jet didn't have enough strength to move, he had to at least try.

They guy came closer to the two of them growling, running now as he punch Jet again and gave a weird look to Wave. He shoved her over and then continued to beat on Jet. Wave slowly got up and pulled her wrench out, he didn't notice and she smacked him on the head with it. Jet was basically out cold, and he wasn't responding to anything Wave asked him. Scared, Wave looked back at the unconscious guy, then back at Jet.

For once, Wave didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should call someone for help or get Jet out of there by herself, if the guy woke up and no one was there to help he could continue to rape her. Riskily, she leaned over Jet and tried to pick his up, only to fail and fall over. She rolled over so she was laying next to him, texting Amy fast and waited for her to come fast. She exhaled and looked around, she never did like the bleachers, nor the guy who almost raped her.

She looked over at Jet, she didn't want him hurt like this, ever. This was her fault by making him like this, she knew she had to fix it. Standing up, she looked back at the guy. He was moving and Wave took a step back. When he made it to his feet, Wave gulped and watched him come closer, she couldn't get her wrench quick enough because it was closer to him. When he got up to her, he picked her up the by the neck and hissed at her violently. "You are mine."

Wave struggled for air. "What if I don't want to?" When she asked her question, his grip tightened on her neck and made it harder to breath.

"I'll kill you." He growled.

Remaining silent, she was running out of breath as he continued to hold her throat tightly. Tears started to escape her eyes and she began to turn purple. Suddenly, she was dropped and he was trying to regain his balance, she looked up at her once again Savior. "Keep your hands off of her."

Though Jet was struggling to stand up, he was standing. He walked in front of Wave and glared at the guy meanly. The guy regained his balance and looked at Jet mad, then he slowly walked over to him and trusted his fists together. He got closer slowly and stomped his foot every step to show how mad he was.

"I'm warning you," Jet said loudly. "Stay away from her."

The guy grinned. "I am Tougher then you and stronger then you, there is nothing you can do with those chicken arms of yours." He laughed.

"So what? You are not touching her!" Jet yelled.

The guy picked up Jet with one hand and pulled his other hand back and was ready to punch Jet, Jet gulped and tried to get out of his grip. Then, Jet kicked the guy in the leg, he dropped Jet to grasp his leg in pain and Jet made his way to hit feet slowly. But before Jet did make it, the guy punched him, then started to shove him into the poles of the bleachers.

Before Jet was shoved into another one, he used all of his strentgh to shove him off of himself. Then, he started to punch him as hard as he could until blood was drawn. He continued until he felt that he gave revenge for doing what he did, which wasn't until the guy's face was covered with blood. Then, Jet lifted the guy and shoved him into the wall and glared at him. "Don't ever touch Wave again."

Jet thrusted the almost unconius guy into the wall one last time before dropping the guy onto the ground. Jet turned around to looked at Wave who was scared out of her mind, and her face showed it. He ran up to her and looked at her, he didn't want to touch her because his hands were covered with blood but he felt like he was helping her a little bit.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear as she cried into his shirt. "Everything is going to be ok."

She replied with a kind of a nod, she wrapped her arms around him slowly. He got her to stop crying and he smiled at her, she looked at him blankly. "I though-"

"Wave! Jet!" Amy, Sonic, Tails and Cosmo yelled under the bleachers. Jet looked back towards them, then helped Wave up. When they got out, Amy looked at them.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

Wave looked at her feet. "I'll tell you some other time."

**_And this is what happened. Hmm, what is going to happen now? You have to wait for the next chapter to know!_**

**_R&R!_**


	12. Fights

Blaze looked at Shadow, then at the bed she sat on. "You didn't even care that she was missing."

Shadow nodded. "Like I would care for her." He said darkly.

"Shadow!" Blaze yelled. "She was raped!"

Shadow looked at Blaze with his same dark stare he gave everyone. Blaze gulped and then stared at him mad, she felt like taking off from Shadow. "Well no one told me that."

Blaze blinked. "No one?" She asked and he nodded.

"Now I see why you are like this, trying to get me to care for things." Shadow mumbled. "But, It won't work, I'm sorry Blaze."

"Then why do you care for me?" Blaze asked.

Shadow looked down at his feet, then huffed. "I feel that I have to protect you, so I care for you."

"Really?" Blaze asked as she stood up from her bed. "Is it true?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes."

Blaze smiled at him playfully, then she walked over to him. "Would you even die for me?"

"Yes," Shadow replied. Blaze felt weired, _he would even die for me._

Shadow looked up at her, it was dead silent in the room. Blaze looked back at him. "Shadow, do you ever think that.."

"That what?" Shadow asked.

"We would make a good couple?" Blaze asked blushing.

Shadow, for once, blushed as well. "Well.. Maybe... yeah..."

Blaze smiled at him and hugged him. "Then, should we become a couple?"

Shadow remained silent for a minute, Blaze was starting to get worried that he was going to say no. "Yes."

Blaze was shocked, she never thought he would say yes. Blaze smiled lightly at the black haired boy with the red streaks, then pulled him into a hug. At first, she thought that Shadow was going to shove her off, but he didn't and she felt happy.

Shadow smiled smugly at her. "I always thought that we would be a good couple, but I didn't want to force you."

"What do you mean Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"I ment that I thought you still liked Silver, so I wanted you to chose." Shadow replied.

Blaze smiled. "You know Shadow, you can be a nice guy."

He grunted. "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------

Amy knocked viciously at Wave's door before Wave opened it and Amy fell onto the ground. "Do you need anything Amy?"

Amy noticed how quiet and afraid Wave's voice was when she asked her the question. "Um... yes."

"What is it?" Wave asked.

Amy started to roll her thumbs. "Well, it is about what happened a couple days ago."

"Yeah, so?" Wave asked.

"What did happen?"

Wave looked at her. "The dance."

"Wave," Amy said sternly. "I already knew that, what happened after the dance?"

Wave sat down on her bed, Amy walked into the room. She looked at Wave, then she looked back at the door. "Do you really want to know?"

Amy nodded. "Yes."

Amy sat down next to Wave on the bed, Wave was silent before taking up the guts to talk. "I was raped Amy."

"What?!" Amy almost yelled. "Who?"

"I don't kn-"

"Was it Jet?!" Amy asked.

Wave blinked. "It wasn't Jet, don't you remember? He beaten up the guy!"

"He did?" Amy asked. "Wow, I would have never thought that."

Wave ignored what Amy said. "The guy had black hair, it wasn't Shadow. He was very muscular and he was tall." Wave said.

"Oh! Wave-chan!" Amy said sadly and glomped onto Wave. At first, Wave almost shoved Amy off, but Amy's grip was too tight, then she gave up and let the pinkette glomp onto her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Its not your fault." Wave replied. "You did nothing."

------------------------------------------------------

A man burst down the door to the house, Jet, Wave, Storm and Jet's family walked into the living room. Wave gulped as she looked at the people who entered the house. "Hi mom and Dad.."

They looked at her, then Jet who stood next to her. "You!" Her father yelled loudly.

"Me?" Jet asked.

"Yes you!" He yelled and picked up Jet and held him by the collar.

Jet tried to escape from his grip. "What did I do?"

"Your raper!" He yelled.

Jet, Wave and Storm blinked, as Jet's family became mad and started to ask tons of questions. Wave wanted to cry.

Jet continued to try and escape. "I'm not a raper!"

"Then who raped her then?! Who raped my daughter?!" He yelled at him. "I doubt its that dumb one over there!"

"It wasn't him!" Wave yelled at him. "He didn't touch me!"

He glared at Jet. "I bet you forced her to lie to me!"

"I didn't sir!" Jet said.

"He didn't force me to lie!" Wave yelled. "I am telling the truth!"

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled at her.

Jet growled. "Don't yell at her!"

"I will yell at her if I want to yell at her! She is my daughter!" He yelled at Jet.

"You are a big jerk!" Jet yelled.

"Don't even call me a jerk! You raped my daughter!" He yelled.

"I didn't rape her!" Jet yelled.

"He didn't do anything to me!" Wave cried.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" He yelled.

"I'll yell at you if I want to yell at you!" Wave yelled.

Jet continued to try and get out of her fathers grip. "Don't say anything to her! I didn't do anything harmful to her!"

"He didn't do anything! Don't blame him! He protected me!" Wave yelled.

"I attacked the guy who raped her!" Jet yelled. "I didn't rape her!"

"That's it!" He yelled. "You! You will not be aloud anywhere near my daughter and you can not talk to her! You got that?!"

"But-"

"I see you understand fine." He said and dropped Jet.

"Dad!" Wave yelled. "You have no proof!"

He looked at her. "Neither do you!"

"SO?! You can't just think that-"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He yelled, Wave gulped and glared at him.

Jet was mad. "How can you treat your daughter like that!"

"How can you rape my daughter?" He asked.

"He didn't rape me!" Wave yelled.

"**ROOM! NOW**!" He yelled and pointed at Wave, she mumbled something not so friendly and marched off to her room.

"You really are a jerk! You don't even listen to your own daughter!" Jet yelled and ran off.

The parents, Storm and Penny looked around the room before going off in different directions.

**_Holy crap, a really short chapter. Hehe? the next chapter will be longer I promise!_**


	13. Back to School

Amy smiled weakly at Wave as she walked into the classroom, when she did so, all eyes went onto her. She looked up from her feet at them, then sat down. She placed her head on her desk and clenched her fist together mad. "Are you ok Wave?"

"No." Wave replied aggravated.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Everything." Wave responded, she looked over at Amy. Amy smiled at her weakly once more, though she knew that it wouldn't help, she still tried to make Wave feel better.

"Why everything?" Amy asked.

Wave sighed. "My dad."

"What about him?" Amy asked.

"He's a ass." Wave replied. "He says I can't even get near Jet or talk to him."

Amy raised a eyebrow. "Why would you care that you can't talk to Jet?"

"He protected me," Wave replied half aware what was going on around her. "He came before the guy became naked."

"Woah," Amy said. "Didn't need the know that."

Wave rolled her eyes, then glanced over at Blaze, who smiled at her and continued to talk to Shadow. Wave sighed. "A day or B day?"

"B." Amy replied with a small smirk on her face.

"What?" Wave asked.

"Ohh Nothing." Amy replied. Then the bell rung and everyone left the classroom to go off to their classes. Amy and Blaze walked behind Wave talking about who is going out with who. They both passed Wave when she stopped at her locker.

Exhaling, Wave kneeled down to her books and picked them up. She stood up and she turned around. She looked at Jet a little shocked. "Um. I don't want to get in any more trouble."

"No need to worry." Jet replied. "He won't come here."

Wave nodded. "What do you need then?"

"Well," Jet replied. "Do you think we can still talk during school?"

"I don't see why not." Wave replied, she sighed and began to walk away. Jet grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards him. "What do you want Jet?"

"Its about your dad," Jet said. "Could we think of a way to tell him the truth?"

Wave smirked. "Most likely, with my brains and your..." She thought for a minute. "Nothingness."

Jet glared at her. "Shut up."

Wave grinned and walked off, Jet smirked and walked in the opposite direction. He then remember that he had health class as well. He turned around and he ran back towards the health class.

------------------------------------------------

"Alright class, settle down." Mrs. Loke whinned as the class grew louder by the minute. "Class.." Mrs. Loke warned in a stern voice. "CLASS!"

Everyone looked at Mrs. Loke. All of a suden, the door opened and Sam walked inside. "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom."

Mrs. Loke glared at her. "Get to your seat." Sam nodded dryly and sat down in her seat, glaring at Sally. "Today, we are going to watch a movie, take notes if you want."

Tails and Wave pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. Knuckles raised his hand. "What is the movie going to be about?"

"How a baby is born." Mrs. Loke replied.

Tails dropped his pencil in shock, then picked it up and looked at Mrs. Loke like she was crazy. "R- really?"

"Yes Mr. Prower." Mrs. Loke said as she put the video in the VCR and hit the play button. "No talking."

Knuckles grinned. "This is the only video I am going to watch." Rouge smiled at him and winked. "It'll teach me a thing or two."

Amy and Jet turned their chairs around to see the tv, so did Shadow, Silver, Espio, Kyo, Shade and Rouge. The movie began to play, Blaze was giving a disgusted face when it showed the condoms dancing on the screen. Tails was in a mortal shock, he has hyperventalating.

Rouge was quite happy that shes was right in front of the tv, so she could see everything that was going to happen during the movie. Shade was trying to see the movie, but she had a bad view of it and couldn't see anything, most people said lucky to her.

Espio rolled his eyes and turned his chair around and began to do his homework for his next class, Sam placed her own homework for that class and grinned. He sighed and did hers after he did hid own. Kyo was curled up into a ball. Sally was grinning and happy.

Knuckles and Storm kepted on hitting each other with pencils and other sharp objects, Amy and Jet sighed because they couldn't see a thing. Sonic was scared of the movie, so he hid his face by covering his head with his arms and talking to himself. Wave didn't like the movie one bit, it almost reminded her of the night of the dance.

Shadow and Silver stared wide eyed at the tv, then gave a disgusted look when it showed the baby being born. Rouge began to make gagging nosies and Amy and Blaze sheirked. Tails passed out and fell onto the floor. Jet, Sonic, Knuckles and Storm all had a bloody nose.

When the movie finally ended, Mrs. Loke hit the stop button. The whole class was scared. "Any one take notes?"

There was no response.

"At least one of you guys had to." Mrs. Loke mumbled, but no one talked. "Well, talk about the movie at your table."

Knuckles and Rouge began to talk about it at their table, then Storm and Shade joined in. Espio didn't say anything as the other three girls talked about it. Shadow and Silver told Blaze about all they saw, Tails was still passed out on the ground. Amy, Jet, Sonic and Wave were all silent. Sonic piped up. "It was disgusting."

"Disturbing." Amy replied.

"Innaportiate." Wave said.

"Gross." Jet said.

"Now that you have talked it over, I want you to share something with each other." Mrs. Loke said.

"How in the world is this Health class?" Wave asked.

Mrs. Loke glared at her and pointed at the door, Wave got up and walked out of the class room. Mrs. Loke follwed Wave out.

"I'm fast." Sonic said.

"I'm dating Sonic." Amy said.

Jet moaned, hit his head on the table. "I am part of the bablyon Rouges."

Storm stood up, picked up Jet and started to laugh. "BOSS!"

"AhH! Storm! Put me down!" Jet commanded.

"HOLA!" Storm replied.

Jet sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow groaned as he walked up to Cream. "Do I have to be partners with her?"

Cream looked up at Shadow, kicked him in the shin and began to cry. "Why are you so mean Mr. Shadow?!"

The teacher, Mr. Kiter, sighed. "I diced to, ok?" Shadow grunted. "Alright, next team, Ameila and Blaze."

Blaze and Amy began to cheer, then Amy looked at Mr. Kiter. "Can you please call me Amy?"

Mr. Kiter nodded. "Next team, Maruic-"

"ITS SONIC!" Sonic yelled out.

"-... Sonic, and Jet." Sonic and Jet looked at each other slowly.

"No!" They both yelled.

Mr. Kiter sighed. "Anyways, Rouge and Wave." Rouge winked at Wave and Wave moaned. "Knuckles and Tails." Knuckles and Tails nodded. "Storm and Silver."

"But! But!" Silver whined.

Mr. Kiter shot a glare at Silver, then announced their tables. "Today, you will make cookies." Everyone cheered. "And you will work with your partner to make them!"

Amy blinked. "This recipe looks difficult."

"Don't worry," Blaze said. "We can do this!"

"Your right!" Amy replied.

Sonic looked arcoss the table at Amy and winked, Blaze waved and Jet moaned. Sonic and Jet's cookies were forgetting the eggs, so it wasn't coming out right when they were trying to mix it. "I think were forgetting something."

"Naw," Sonic replied. "Its fine."

"How come our's isn't gooey like the others?" Jet asked.

"They messed up." Sonic replied and tried to form the ingredients into balls. "... I thought they went into shape."

Jet shurgged and tried to shape them as well.

Rouge winked at Knuckles. "No, your better."

"No, you are." Knuckles protested.

"No, you."

"You."

"YOU!"

"**YOU**!" Knuckles snapped.

Rouge blinked. "Of course, me."

Wave rolled her eyes as she cracked the egg and poored the youk into the bowl, Tails was shaping his cookies. Knuckles smiled at her. "Tails, who do you think is a better kisser? Me or Rouge?"

"I don't care." Tails replied.

"Wave?" Knuckles asked. "What do you think?"

Wave looked up at him. "I wouldn't know."

Rouge smiled at Knuckles. "As our partners work... we can kiss to see who is better."

"Ok." Knuckles replied and started to kiss Rouge.

"Why me?" Tails asked himself as he placed the cookies in the oven. He looked at Wave, who sighed and started to form her cookies. "You ok?"

Wave looked at Tails. "Me?" He nodded. "I'm fine, why did you ask Shorty?"

"For the last time, my name is not Shorty, its Tail-"

"Miles." Wave interrupted.

"- Miles." Tails finished. "I asked because you don't seem ok."

Wave gave him a glace before she placed her last cookie onto the tray and put it in the oven. "I'm fine." Wave repeated. "Perfectly-"

Suddenly, before she could say anymore, Knuckles and Rouge bumped into her, causing her to be bumped into Jet. Jet turned around to see what was going on, and from the big noise that came at the same time. He looked down at Wave, then at Knuckles and Rouge. Sonic turned to see what was going on, knocking down the cake batter and smashing the whole bowl. It shattered on the ground, which made Knuckles and Rouge stop. Amy and Blaze stared wide eyed at the other side of the table.

"What the?" Sonic asked.

"There goes your lovely cookies." Blaze mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Jet asked as Wave stood up.

"I'm fine! For the last time! I'm fine!" Wave said aggravated.

Jet shrugged. "Sorry for asking."

Wave glared at him, then she looked at the cookie batter on the floor. "You know you are supposed to use eggs right?"

"So that's is!" Sonic said. "No wonder!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Amy ran up to Blaze at the end of the day. "You are coming right?"

"To the double date?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied and looked at Sonic sweetly, he smiled at her and walked off to talk to the other guys.

"Yeah, I'll be there with Shadow." Blaze said.

Amy smiled. "YAY!"

Blaze smiled weakly at Amy as she looked over Shadow, she waved at Shadow, he smiled at her nicely. "I'll see you later Amy." Blaze said as she walked away from Amy to go to Shadow.

Wave looked at Amy as she opened her locker. "Did I hear double date?" Wave asked.

"Yeah, Me and Sonic, Shadow and Blaze." Amy replied.

"Mhm," Wave replied putting her stuff away. "Anyone else?"

"Not really, Unless you can get away from your dad or Rouge goes with Knuckles." Amy said.

Wave closed her locker. "Big no there about my dad. But Rouge would make out with Knuckles the whole time like during cooking class."

Amy sighed. "I under stand.."

"What about Shorty and the green haired girl?" Wave asked.

"You mean Cosmo?" Amy asked.

Wave looked at Amy. "Yeah her." Wave said. "How about them?"

"We are going to watch a horror movie." Amy said.

"Right," Wave replied. "And they are too young."

Amy nodded. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yep." Wave replied and walked off.

Sonic walked over to Amy. "Hey babe, hows it going?"

Amy blushed. "I'm fine, thank you very much."

"That's good." Sonic said. "Are you ready for the movie?"

"Yeah." Amy replied. "But what movie?"

"I was thinking either Saw or Resident evil." Sonic replied.

Amy nodded. "They are both scary."

"You've seen them?" Sonic asked.

"No," Amy said. "I heared from a couple of people who've seen the movie."

"Aha." Sonic said. "I see." He kisses her cheek, then smiled at her. "See you later Ok? I'll pick you up at six."

"Ok!" Amy said as Sonic ran off. Amy looked down at her feet. "You'd better not be late Sonic."

**_How will the movie end out? Figure out next chapter!_**

**_R&R!_**


	14. Thearaters and Fathers

Sonic looked up at Amy's door unsure, this was their first date and he didn't want to mess it up. He checked his watch, it was 5:57, _Good enough timing_. Sonic walked up to her door and knocked on it. Before he could knock a second time, The door opened and Amy Rose stood on the other side of the door. Sonic smiled at her. "Am I early?"

"Yeah." Amy replied as she fluttered her eye brows. "But that is ok Sonic."

Sonic nodded. "You look great."

"Its just a skirt and shirt.." Amy replied.

"Oh," Sonic said. "But still.. you look great."

Amy smiled at him. 'Thanks."

Sonic winked at her and took her hand. "Shall we go?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

Amy blushed. "Yes."

Within a second, Sonic was holding Amy like she was the bride and he was the groom. He smiled at her and started to run as fast as he could, until Amy told him he was going too fast so he slowed down. When Sonic stopped running, he realized that he was at the movie theaters. He smiled at Amy, put her down and waited for Shadow and Blaze to come. He didn't know that they were already there, so they crept up behind Sonic and Amy, then scared them to death by just poking them.

They talked for a half a hour, becuase thats when the next movie was about to begin, and Amy was being forced to watch Saw IV. Amy, who couldn't watch any scary movie other then the ones that make fun of scary movies, was scared out of her mind, just sitting down in her seat. Sonic, who glanced at Shadow, who was already making rude comments about the movie, said that if Amy got too scared, he would help her through the movie.

Shadow looked at Blaze calmly, no-what-so-ever movie, scared Shadow. Nothing. Nada. None. So Shadow said to Blaze, "If you need to, cuddle up to me."

Blaze however, sighed and began to watch the movie in silence. Ten minutes into the movie, Amy was scared out of her mind, cuddled up into Sonic and whispering to herself that this movie wasn't real. Shadow didn't help of how he kept of saying he once had a friend and that he never saw him again.

Every time Shadow saw blood in the movie, he kept on making comments on how it looked like , "How much ketchup did they use for this movie?" or, "That's allot of ketchup!" OR, "Jeez, I never knew there was that much ketchup in the world!". People were getting rather irrated by Shadow and were glaring at him, and once, Blaze smacked him on the arm to try and get him to shut up so they wouldn't get kicked out.

Amy screamed when she saw the man with the mask, for the tenth time. And EVERYONE looked at her with a mad look, causing her to say sorry and scream once again when someone died. People were getting rather irritated with these four people. Even once, the owner of the movie therater warned them that they needed to stop making noise and bothering other people. Shadow almost said something to him but Blaze gave him a death glare.

At the end of the movie, even Shadow was scared. The one who said he wasn't afaired of anything. Sonic and Amy nearly wet themselfs, and were laughing at themselfs now. Blaze was scared out of her mind and wasn't talking and was staring at the screen wide eyed. Shadow chuckled, picked up Blaze and walked outside. Sonic and Amy, who were still laughing at themselves, followed Shadow slowly.

Blaze finally snapped out of it and smiled weakly. "It was a good movie though."

Amy stared at her. "I wanna go home Sonikuu."

Sonic smiled weakly at Amy nodded, and began to walk her home. As soon as they were at Amy's house, who got even more scared because she kept on thinking that the man with the mask was chasing after her, ran inside and blew a kiss at Sonic. Amy then closed her door, locked all of the doors and windows, ran into her room, turned off her light, and turned on her night light.

Sonic shook his head and ran to his house.

* * *

Wave was getting mad from the noises that were coming next door, which were the loudest noises she heared in a while. She shook her head, as if she were imagining these noises and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Though she couldn't.

She rolled onto her side and stared at the wall blankly, _what in the world is going on?_

Sure enough, she got up out of her bed, and headed for her door. Before she opened it, she heared a thud against the wall. Almost scared now, she ran out of her room and to the room next door door. She hesitated a bit, but opened the door only to see Jet fly into the wall next to the door. Wave stared wide eyed at him, then opened the door more to see her dad.

"What the hell are you doing??" Wave asked, glaring at him.

Her dad looked at her shocked. "Why- I thought you were sleeping!"

"Try sleeping with all of this racket next to your room!" Wave nearly yelled, then looked at Jet. "What are you doing to him?!"

"None of your business!" He yelled.

Jet stood up slowly, mumbling something under his breath. "Stay out of this Wave."

"Jet!" Wave gasped, watching the blood that was forming from the impact of the wall, slither down from his cheek.

Jet had a frown growing on his face. "Why the hell do you have to beet on me? I wasn't the one who raped her!"

"Yes you were! Who else would have?" Her father yelled.

"You nasty little.." Jet grumbled under his breath, then looked at him. "........ bitch."

Wave looked at Jet, then at her father, who had a rather mad look. "You hurt him?!"

"Because he raped you!" Her father yelled.

"For the last fricken time! He didn't rape me!" Wave yelled. "And since when have you cared about me?!"

Her father looked dumbstruck. "I..-"

"Why do you care?? It wasn't even him! Why don't you even believe me?!"

"Wa-"

Wave looked at Jet, giving him a dark look. Her father took the chance to talk. "Do you know how important it would be if you became pregnant?!"

Dead silence.

"Exactly. I won't let that happen."

Wave looked at her feet. "_It_ already happened, as you say that Jet raped me- but he didn't. Besides, It's not any of _**your **_business to know what is going on with me!"

"I'm your father, I should-"

"You shouldn't assume that some kid that I am friends with raped me! You just can't assume that!" Wave yelled.

Jet began to think as the two family members flighted, he wasn't that interested anyways.

"Who else would have raped you?" He yelled back at her viciously.

Wave gave him a dark look, which didn't scare him a bit. "A random person who thinks that rapeing other people is fun! I don't know! But it wasn't Jet!"

"This conversation is ending!"

"No!" Wave yelled, rather angry that her dad was trying to get a easy win out of this fight."Did your parents ever assume anything that happened to you and accuse your best friend because of it?!"

He gave her a very dark look, which gave her the answer no because she knew that he was just being over protective. "No, but that doesn't matter!"

"Then what does matter?"

Silence.

"I.. I don't want you to.."

"Don't want me to what? Don't want me to grow up? Well that happened long ago dad, it's too late! Maybe if you actually payed attention to me back then, this huge fight would have never happened!" Wave yelled.

He stared at her. "When did you exactly grow up?"

"When you and mom left me alone with the two idiots, someone had to be the mature one."

"AHA!"

"Aha what?!"

"The two idiots, Jet is one of them!"

Wave glared at him. "Yes, we all know what dad, get over the fact of me being raped and go on living your life! Which you ignored me from!"

"Wav-"

"Go!"

He was rather shocked, he had never been forced around like so before. He left rather slowly, and glared at Jet as he closed the door.

"Wave?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You look pale.."

"I'm fine!" Wave forced out, looking at him with a mad expression before falling to her knees and letting herself pass out without trying to stop herself from doing so.

Jet smiled to himself weakly, before slowly walking over to her and kneeling down to her and having a hand run through her orchid hair as he whispered to himself. "Wave, sometimes you just over do it."


End file.
